An Everlasting Kind of Love
by Adestielable
Summary: Meet Dean Winchester: his mother died when he was 4 and now his brother and father just up and move to California. The morning before his Senior year he has a dream about a blue-eyed boy. Meet Castiel Everett: His older sister has raised him ever since he can remember. Like Dean, he has a dream before school starts about a green-eyed boy. What do their dreams mean? R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:  
Dean's POV:

_I was walking on a cement path heavily shaded with trees; there seemed to be one planted every square foot. The path seemed like it was leading to nowhere. But boy was I wrong. It lead me to a clearing, and in the middle there was a red and white picnic blanket. My eyes slowly travelled up the blanket to see a boy sitting there. He had messy dark brown hair, and a face that made me suck in a breath, I never knew that one person on this planet could be so gorgeous. When I met his gaze my heart skipped a beat, they were the bluest blue you could ever imagine. He smiled at me warmly, my mouth parted and I swear a little drool came out. He chuckled. Holy mother of... That laugh..._

_"There you are," he said, I tensed. Oh my god, his voice. What I wouldn't give to hear that voice scream my name in intense pleasure. 'Stop it, Dean! You don't even know this guy!'_ "_Come on, I've been waiting hours for you!" I looked behind me. No one was there. I looked back at him and pointed to myself. He smiled wider and laughed again, "Yes you, silly! Who else would know to even come here?" He said. I smiled nervously and walked towards him while he watched me. He gestured for me to sit down next to him, I did. He looked me in the eyes and smiled so affectionately at me that my heart melted, unmelted, and then melted again. _

_"What would I do without you?" He asked and leaned in to kiss me. When he got within range of smelling, his scent intoxicated me and if found myself leaning in to meet him halfway and reaching up to dig my hands into his hair. I felt the boy smiled against my lips. His tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth. His tongue slipped into mine without me noticing at first. We continued like that for a while getting air when needed, until he pulled away so I could no longer feel his warmth. He took my hands out of his hair. I whimpered at the loss of contact and sudden coldness and then opened me eyes. The boy was looking at me very lovingly. All thoughts of not knowing him vanished from my mind, because, some way, some how I did know him._

_"Why'd you stop?" I asked practically whining. He smiled and laughed, throwing his head back. He reached up to put his hand behind my head. _

_"C'mere." He said and pulled me in to another kiss. I leaned into it a little to eagerly and smashed our mouths together a little to rough. The boy pulled back and laughed again. I love it when he laughed. It was one of those sounds that you could never get tired of it._

_"Little eager, aren't we?" He asked jokingly. I groaned. _

_"Shut up." I said and pushed him on the ground and got on top of him. He smiled at me. _

_"A lot ea—" I cut him off with my lips. He brought his hands up and weaved them into my hair. I broke the kiss and began trailing kisses along his jaw and then down to his neck. He moved his hands to my shoulders and tilted his neck giving me more room. I placed open mouthed kisses on his neck, I was trying to decide where to mark him. I dragged my lips over a spot on his neck and he gasped. I smiled. I placed my mouth over that spot and began to suck. The boy gasped and clawed at my back. I smirked and continued to do my job. _

_"Oh my god... Dean," the boy said breathlessly, "you're going to be the death of me." I stopped sucking his neck. He whimpered and let out a small "no." I smirked and looked his face. He still had his eyes closed and his breathing was a bit labored. I took the advantage to study him. He had pale skin, but it wasn't too pale. His lips were slightly swollen and red from our kissing. I smiled at that. He opened his eyes after not too long of me looking at his gorgeous face, taking in every single little detail, and I was drowning in a sea of blue. He smirked and flipped us so he was straddling my hips now. I looked at him and he looked back. His eyes took on a mischievous glint and his mouth twitched up in one corner to form a sly smile. The next thing I knew his hands were sliding down my chest inching closer and closer to my nether regions and then—_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

I woke up with a start and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. My eyes were wide and they flew from right to left in a matter of milliseconds. I sucked in air as fast as I could and expelled it just as fast. I brought my hands up to my face and covered it. I dragged my hands down my face and then sat up. I sighed and got my breathing under control. I swung my legs down from my bed and I stood up. I walked over to my clothes drawer and noticed an uncomfortable tightness in my jeans I had fell asleep in. I looked down and saw that there was a tent where there shouldn't normally be one. I groaned.

"Damn it," I muttered, I sighed. I ran my hands through my hair expecting to feel some grease. *You took a shower last night stupid.* I scolded myself. I groaned again. "Well apparently I need another shower." I said and banged my head against my drawer door. I grabbed some clothes and rushed to the bathroom hoping that no one would see me. I got there just in time; my brother was about to come out of his room to use the bathroom. I rushed in closed, and locked the door. I dropped my clothes on the counter and then turned the right shower knob on so no hot water would come out. I heard Sam groan and hit the door.

"Hurry up!" He yelled at me while I rolled my eyes. I felt the water and began undressing, I stepped I to the shower and took a cold one. It was oh so very pleasant, I'll tell you. Highlight of my day. But the next thought I had probably replaced that highlight. (Note the sarcasm.) I just moved to California from Michigan and I was starting a new school. Perfect! Just freaking fantastic!

"Great." I mumbled to myself as I turned the water off and began getting read for today, which inevitably was going to be a freaking fantastic day! (Note the sarcasm... Again.)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:  
Castiel's POV

_"Cas!" I heard a boy yell my name in urgency. I started panicking and looked round at my surroundings. I was at school. I didn't know where the boy was in the school, though. "Cas, please!" I heard the voice again. I started running through the hall trying to find him. His voice got louder and louder the more I ran. "Cas! I need you! please!" I started to sweat. I need to find this boy now. I ran down a hallway and almost passed him but he yelled my name. "Cas!" I stopped and immediately ran to him. But when I got to him, I wasn't at school anymore. I was in a field kind of thing and he was hanging off of a very steep cliff. I grabbed his hands and started to hoist him up but there was something holding him there. "Cas, it's got me," he said. I pulled harder and harder while he struggled to get free. "It's no use Cas, he's got me and he won't let go." I was still trying to get him up. He hoisted himself enough to grab the back of my neck and kiss me. I hugged onto him for dear life and kissed back. He pulled away and smiled sadly at me. We both looked into each other's eyes, his green and mine blue. "I love you, Cas." He said, choking on his words, "but I can't let him get you too." He pushed me off of him and let go of the cliff. I scrambled onto my stomach to try to grab his hand, shirt, anything on him. But it was too late. _

_"NO!" I yelled as tears began spilling out of my eyes. I pulled myself overt he edge more to see the boy. I looked into his green eyes, greener than anything I've ever seen, and watched him fall into the black pit. He reached his hand out to me, as if to say that he'd be alright and he'd be there for me... Always. I reached out too. "No!" I yelled again, he caught my eye and smiled, then he was gone._

"NO!" I woke up in my bed screaming and crying. My older sister Anna came rushing in and hugged me. I leaned into her and cried. She muttered little "shh's" and "it's okay... It was just a dream. Relax honey." Anna had basically raised me since I was little. Ever since our mom and dad were taken from us. Anna kissed my head and rubbed my back. She began singing "Take Me to your Heart" because it was the song that had been plying when mom and dad had first met and the song they first danced to at their wedding. I quieted down because Anna really did have a nice voice. She began to rock me back and forth. I sighed and took in her scent. She smelled like roses with a hint of lemon, I loved that smell. It made me feel warm. I pulled back and thanked her. She looked at me fondly.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked. I looked down and nodded. She sat and waited patiently for me to explain.

"Well, it started with me standing in the hallway at school and then I heard someone call my name. It was a boy," I looked up into Anna's eyes, they were filled with concern, love, acceptance and just the right about curiosity. Anna had a way of making people feel accepted and could convey so many emotions at once through her eyes it was a wonder she didn't go blind, "so I looked for the boy who called my name. I couldn't find him at first and I start led to panic, because something was telling me I had to find this boy or... Or something; I can't quite describe it. But as I ran down the hallways his voice got louder and louder and I panicked more and more. And then I ran down one hallway and he called to me and I found him. I rushed over to him and grabbed him. He was dangling off the edge of a cliff, so I tried to get him up, but I couldn't. He told me that there was no use. He was already gone." I began crying again and Anna pulled me in, I quickly calmed myself down so I could finish my dream; I knew it would be better to get it off my chest, "he—" a sob wracked my body, "he pulled me in to kiss me and then shoved me off and let go and fell into the pit. I tried again to grab him but he was falling. He looked me in the eyes and then smiled and he was go-one!" I hiccuped and grabbed her pajama shirt and cried. She began to sing "Take Me to your Heart" again and stroked my hair while rubbing my back. She stopped singing long enough to speak.

"Cas, it's okay." She said, I sobbed, "it was a dream. It's okay." She began to sing again. I didn't calm down for a while, so she pushed my head into her chest and hugged me tight. "Take a deep breath, Castiel. Take a breath." I breathed in, "let it out." She said. Her voice was so calm and collected and eventually that calmness seeped into me. I stopped crying and pulled away from her. She made me look into her eyes, she didn't look away while she spoke. "You're okay." She said, and I believed her. She would never lie to me, and I would never lie to her, "you are okay." She told me again. I nodded slightly. She smiled at me and leaned in to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and smelled roses and lemon again. I sighed.

"Anna, you make me feel so accepted." I told her, "and it isn't easy being openly gay in high school, but you make it better. You're truly the best sister anyone could ever have." I meant it. She hugged me again, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I wrapped mine around her upper back.

"Thank you Castiel." She said, "And you know what?" She pulled back and poked my nose playfully, "you're the best little brother anyone could ever ask for," I blushed, "even if you act like a little girl." I poked her shoulder just a tiny bit.

"I do not," I protested, she rolled her eyes, not actually meaning it.

"I know." I laughed and she smiled at me. She got up off my bed and motioned for me to get up too. "We have school today." She said. I groaned and got up.

"Great. Love it," I said. Anna laughed and opened my door a then slipped out to give me some privacy to change. I pulled out a blueish dress shirt and a navy blue sweater to go over it along with some dark blue slacks. Not the typical attire, but, I'm an Everett and that means I don't care what you think of me. I pulled on some nice shoes and walked down the stairs that lead to the first floor of our house. I walked into the kitchen to see Anna pouring a cup of coffee for herself and one waiting for me at the edge of the table. I grabbed it and felt the warm liquid slide down my throat with ease. I like my coffee with some cream and a whole lot of sugar, and Anna just made it better than everyone else could. I sighed in contentment and grabbed a bagel.

"Thanks Anna!" I called and headed out the door.

"I'll pick you up in the parking lot at 3:00!" She called and I waved and grunted with a bagel in my mouth so I could open the door. She waved back and I slipped out the door and was on my way to school.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:  
Dean's POV:

"Alright Sammy. You got everything. Book, pencils, paper, note—"

"I got it Dean, I'm not a baby anymore." Sam said as he got out for he car and walked a round to my driver side window.

"Okay, I'll be here at 3:15 to pick you up. Right here. You got that, Sammy?" I asked. He gave me an annoyed look.

"Yes, Dean. And it's Sam, not Sammy." He told me. I smirked.

"Yeah, but it'll always be Sammy to me." I said and waved as I sped off to my school now. I got there in no time. It actually took about 15 mins, but I had my AC/DC playing and I didn't notice the time flying by. I pulled into the parking lot just as I saw a guy wearing a sweater vest and navy blue slacks open the front door and walk in. There was something that told me I kew him, but I shook it off as nothing, _Looks like I'm not the only one who wakes up early. _I parked my car and got out. I grabbed my back pack and slung it over one shoulder and walked purposefully in the school. There weren't many kids here yet, but there were plenty of teachers. The teachers would smile at me, so I smiled back. _Damn it, they probably pegged me as one of those slackers who are secretly overachievers._ I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and kept waking. I mean, I am, but that's not the point. I needed to find the attendance office. I couldn't find it so when I ran I to a teacher, I asked. I was a good foot taller than the teacher if even. She directed me back towards the from of the school and so I thanked her and went. She nodded and opened her classroom. I got a peek inside and it looked like she taught History. I decided to remember her room number, because she seemed like a nice person. More kids had started to arrive, and I could see girls watching me out of the corner of my eye. I ignored them and kept walking. I reached the office in about 5-10 mins tops.

"Hi, what can I help you with?" The attendant clerk asked, I smiled at her with a bit of uncertainty.

"Uh, hi. My name's Dean Winchester and I was wondering if I could get my schedule?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Sure thing," she told me. I nodded my head in thanks. She made a series of clicking and typing sounds and then came to a halt. "Well... That's peculiar." She said. I frowned.

"What." I asked. She laughed nervously and looked at me.

"Seems as though your schedule hasn't been made." I raised an eyebrow. She looked back at the computer and then made a whatever signal with her hand, "I'll just make one up real—oh! Here it is!" She exclaimed, "I though you had said Bean Winchester. Not Dean." I quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Bean?" I asked, she laughed.

"Yeah, getting old isn't as pleasant as it seems, Dean." She said and printed my schedule. I grabbed it from her smiled in thanks and walked out. I looked down at my schedule and found that it said I had History in room 26 with Mrs. Ronan 4th period. The teacher I asked for directions. I smiled. She gave off a vibe that said something along the lines of: "you're accepted!" And that's it. I kept studying my schedule but not really taking in anything because I was thinking about my dream and the gorgeous boy. I didn't notice anyone come up next to me until she spoke, taking me away from thinking of the boy. Probably a good thing too, because I might've started to get turned on thinking about my dream and where his hands were going.

"Hi." She said, I jumped a bit but it wasn't noticeable. "My name is Lisa," she's tuck her hand out to shake mine. She was a cheerleader. I knew this because of the "queen-of-the-school" vibe that was oozing off of her, and because she was wearing a cheerleading uniform. I smiled a semi-real smile.

"Dean." I said. She smiled at me.

"Nice name," she said trying to impress me, I rolled my eyes without her noticing.

"It's just a name." She laughed. I stopped, she stopped too and looked at me in shock.

"What wrong?" She asked. I sighed.

"You seem nice, but I'm not looking for a relationship or whatever you're trying to get. I'm new here and I would like to adjust before getting into anything." She looked at me curiously. I stooped my head as to ask if she got what I was asking. She nodded her head.

"Yeah. Okay, fine. I get it." I looked at her incredulously.

"What do you get?" I asked. She sighed and leaned in close.

"Look, I'm not actually stupid." She said, I laughed a bit, "sh, listen, I'm only over here because my friends were saying that I needed to tap that." She pulled back and smiled seductively at me, "just go with it." She told me out of the corner of her mouth. I smiled amusedly at her. She leaned in again, "promise you won't tell anyone this?" She asked. I nodded, "and I'm only telling you because I get the feeling you can keep a secret." I smirked.

"You bet." She laughed slightly at my comment.

"Well, I'm not into guys. And don't ask me why I know I can trust you with this, I just know I can. Please, _please_ don't tell anyone?" She pleaded. I leaned into her ear now.

"I won't. Promise." She sighed in reliefs and leaned out of my personal space.

"You should sit with me at lunch. You'd make a good addition to our group." I smiled flattered at her compliment.

"Thanks, but I'm not into cheerleaders, or girls for that matter, like that. I prefer... Smart brunettes. And most of your team includes... Not so smart non-brunettes and aren't guys." I said. She giggled. I smiled at her laugh. _Maybe this school won't be so bad._ I thought as Lisa and I said our goodbyes and departed. I looked at my schedule again and headed to room 24 which was English with Mrs. Locke.

"Cool name." I said to myself quietly as another person came up beside me. He was short and had blonde hair.

"Thanks, but I haven't said anything yet." He said full of arrogance. I looked down at him, everyone was pretty short compared to me. On the inside I was gagging. These kinds of guys make me sick. He stuck his fist out, "The name's Michael." I fist bumped him.

"Dean." I told him. He smiled.

"Badass, man." I grunted disapprovingly, but he took it as a grunt of approval. "Listen, you should join the football team." I raised my eyebrows at him, which went unnoticed with his ego in the way.

"Thanks. But I don't do football." I said. He stopped me.

"Hold up man. You don't do football?" He asked me with a bit of disgust in his voice. "Everyone does football."

"I watch it, but I don't play it. I'm more of a drug dealer... Without the drugs or addiction. Basically I'm not even like a drug dealer... But I also am. Without the drugs of course." Michael cocked his eyebrow up and leaned his head up to look me in the eyes.

"What does that mean?" He asked, I smiled widely and patted his chest.  
"Figure it out." I told him and walked away. I looked back to see him standing there moving his hands in the air slightly while mouthing words out and looking to the ceiling. I laughed and walked into my classroom


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:  
Castiel's POV:

I sat outside on the bench I had been sitting on every morning for the past 3 years starting my fourth. I pulled out my phone and began giving myself reminders of the classes I had. 1st period Human Geography, 2nd period Calculus, 3rd period AP English Literature, 4th Period AP World History, Lunch, 5th period Spanish 3, 6th period AP Biology, and then 7th period Study Hall. It seemed to be a good schedule. But that was to be determined later. I checked the time, 7:54. I got up and started walking to my first period in room 12. It would take me a max of 2 mins to get there. I plugged one of my ear buds into my ear and listens to my music. It was mostly just random stuff, that I had downloaded. I never really had a specific type of music. I kept my phone out making a to do list for when I got home today. The first bell rang signaling we had five minutes to get to class. I didn't rush because I knew where I was going. I was still writing down what I needed to do after school when I entered the class room. I took my ear bud out and stopped my music. I walked in the classroom and sat down in the very back. A girl I had only talked to a few times in my 3 years here came and sat next to me.

"Castiel, right?" She asked, I nodded.

"And your Jo Harvell." I said, she smiled a bit.

"Yeah, how'd you know." I looked at her.

"You told me in freshmen year." She jerked her head back and widened her eyes.

"And you remembered?" I nodded my head slowly. She puffed out her cheeks. "Wow, good memory." She complimented me.

"It's genetics." I said, "nothing to do with me." She nodded and then leaned her cheek on her hand.

"That's cool." I could tell the conversation was coming to an end, but she apparently didn't want it to end. For whatever reason, I really wasn't that interesting, "So... How was your summer?" She asked me, awkwardly.

"Good. Nothing special, really. Yours?" She sighed, I chuckled, "that bad?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup. The only good thing that came from my summer was my cousins coming to visit and then deciding to move up here from Michigan last minute.

"That's cool." I said. She smiled at me.

"They only came for a day and then left at the beginning of summer, then in the last week they just up and moved here. Quite a surprise to see them moving in next door when you wake up a day before school starts." She and I both smiled, "and it's funny too, because my cousin has enough credits to graduate — because he took summer courses — and could get into a college for early admissions to any college he would like... But he . He's quite the brain too, but never shows it." I was interested in this cousin if hers, I was doing the same thing. I could graduate, but I wanted to finish out my High School life; even of it was Hell everyday.

"He probably wants to finish out his High School career, like me." She looked at me in slight awe.

"You could graduate right now if you wanted?" I nodded my head and then tapped my temple with the tip of my eraser.

"Genetics. Don't want them to go to waste." I said. She laughed, like a real laugh. _Had I caused that?_

"You're funny Castiel." She told me. I quirked my head to the side.

"No one has ever told me that..." She suddenly frowned.

"What? That you're funny?" I nodded.

"Not even your friends?" I furrowed my eyebrows together.

"What friends?" She was about reply to me but the bell rang and the teacher walked in. She quickly got out a piece of paper and a pencil and scribbled something down. I turned my attention to the teacher for a short while and then Jo threw something on my desk while the teacher was turned around. She acted like nothing had happened. I grabbed the note and pulled it under the desk. I knew enough not to let the teacher see me reading a note. I opened it up quietly and peeked over at Jo; she was sitting in her seat taking notes. I looked down and brought one hand up to make it seem like I was taking notes too. I read the note.

"_Do you want to eat lunch with me?_" I smiled at the note and discreetly scribbled down a 'yes, please.' And threw it back to her. She read it then looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Castiel, Jo!" The teacher yelled, Jo and I snapped our heads towards her. "I will not tolerate any slacking in my class. Do you understand?" We both nodded and she continued with her instructions. I had been writing down random words she had said and didn't realize that she was talking about her classroom rules.

"Okay class!" She said enthusiastically, "I want a full page paper of what we learned today single spaced!" Everyone groaned. She smiled, "I'm just messing with you!" She said and laughed a tiny bit. I could hear sighs of relief and small yes' made out. The boy in front of me suddenly turned around and looked at me.

"You're Castiel, right?" The boy said it like he was trying to be better than me.

"Who wants to know?" I asked suspiciously. He suddenly retracted.

"Oh! No I didn't mean it like that! I just—"

"Kevin!" Jo said. He looked at Jo and then back at me. He smiled awkwardly.

"My name is Kevin Tran, I'm Jo's boyfriend. I just..." He trailed off as it clicked into place. I nodded.

"Oh, it's okay. And I don't think you need to worry about me. I don't play for your team." I said and started packing up. I saw Kevin look at Jo out of the corner of my eyes no then look back at me.

"Oh, that's... cool." He said. I looked him in the eyes. I was kinda confused.

"You didn't know?" Kevin shook his head. "Oh, sorry. Most people know, though." Kevin nodded his head.

"You're gay?" Jo asked, I nodded my head, "that's cool! We can go shopping together and you know?" I crinkled my nose slightly.

"Shopping?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, I was just being silly." I smiled. I was about to say something but the bell rang. Jo picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom at my side and Kevin had his arm slung around her shoulders.

"Uh... Where should I meet you?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, okay. You know where the monkey bars used to be and now there's that big tree there?" She asked I nodded my head. "There. That's where we usually eat lunch." I nodded and input it into memory.

"Alright, thanks." I said and waved bye and headed to room 67 for Calculus.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:  
Dean's POV:

My day was not going good. First period was fine, but second and third... Not. Fun. I had a whole bunch of Jocks in my class who really didn't belong there. I'm pretty sure the only way they made it to Human Psychology and Calculus was cheating and nerds. Not the candy. Nerds who couldn't defend themselves. I curled my fists, that was why I wasn't a football player. Power goes to your head, and I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be a bully. Someone threw a piece of paper at my head. I looked behind my shoulder and saw that it was a kid I think named Ash. He was sitting behind me twos eats and in the next row over. He gestured to the note, he wanted me to read it. I opened it and read it.

"_You're Jo's cousin, right._" I wrote down yes and threw it back to him when the teacher wasn't looking. He read it and wrote something back. I waited but then the teacher called on me and halted Ash in throwing it back to me.

"Mr. Winchester, can you recite the three main rules I have in this class?" I sat up and leaned forward.

"Yup. One: Be nice, which means no judging. Two: You can eat, draw, or whatever as long as your learning. Three: If for some reason you don't turn in your homework, you have till the end of the day to complete it and give it to me for full credit. Each day after that it goes down by half, and that means that you have one day to get it in an at least get partial credit." I said, holding up my fingers when the time was right. I looked at her and she smiled. I flashed smile back at her and she went on and on about her other rules that were there just for now, but if we behaved right she would take away the ones she thought we didn't need. I looked back at Ash and he threw the note at me again. I caught it and unfolded it.

"_Jo's pretty hot... So are you going to eat lunch with us?_" I scribbled down another yes and tossed it back to him. When Ash finished writing his answer down the bell rang and he crumpled up the paper and walked over to me.

"Hi, I'm Ash." He said, I nodded.

"I know. I listened when she did roll call." I said, he and I walked out of the classroom together.

"Oh, cool... So what do you have now?" I didn't need look at my schedule.

"AP World History."

"Damn. You're like one of those secretly smart people. Because by the looks of you, you look like a slacker, not meant to offend though." Ash said, I smiled.

"I know. That's what I've been going for." I said as I reached my classroom. No one was there, which was a bit odd, "bye Ash. See you at lunch." I said and walked in. I took a seat in the farthest seat from the door and put my head on my arms and closed my eyes. I heard more and more people come in and take their seats, I ignored them. The final bell rang and it was time for class. The teacher spotted me and waved. I made a peace sign to her. She smiled.

"Hello everybody!" She said enthusiastically, I tuned out roll call until my name came up last. I raised my hand and said here. She smiled, "okay! Everyone is here, so let's get started! My name is Mrs. Kogos. I am your World History teacher." I smiled at her enthusiasm. We're going to go around the room and say something about our selves." Everyone groaned. She jumped up onto her desk. "What? Is that a bad idea?" Multiple yes' were heard. So she jumped down from her and started handing out index cards.

"What are these for?" A girl student in the front row asked. Mrs. Kogos handed her some more.

"We're going to play a game," she said. When she was done handing out the cards she walked back up to the from of the room. Mrs. Kogos looked like she should be a model or something in a magazine. She had the face and body for it. And I don't mean to sound weird, but she really could be a model if she wanted too. "Alright. Everybody have one?" No one said anything, she flipped both her thumbs up. "Good. So what we're going to do is write down 5 things about yourself. It doesn't matter what, just five things." Everybody started writing down 5 things. I didn't know what to put. So I scribbled down some random facts about myself.  
"_1.) I have a little brother  
2.) I'm 18  
3.) I have brown hair  
4.) My mother died when I was four  
5.) My eyes are green._"  
I looked down at it and folded it over and waited for everyone to get finished.

"Everyone done?" Mrs. Kogos asked, no one said anything again. "Okay. Fold them over and pass them forward." I knew mine wouldn't be pulled so I didn't make any effort to change it. Everyone was about to pass them forward when the bell rang. "Darn it. Time me flies when you're not watching it. Okay everybody, keep these we'll do this tomorrow. You're dismissed." I stood up and walked out. Jo came running up to me with Kevin and Ash next I her.

"Hey!" She said way to enthusiastically, I smiled at her.

"Hey, why so—"

"'Jo'." Kevin finished, "she's always like this." I laughed and slung my arm around her.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Jo put her arm around my torso and grabbed Kevin's hand with her free arm.

"Good. And how's mine? P.S. don't tell Sammy," we both laughed and headed to our lockers. We were walking down the hallway afterglow eating what we needed from our lockers, and that's when I saw _him_. The guy from my dream. He looked up from his phone and caught my eye. His eyes froze on mine, and I began to blindly make my way through the crowd to him. He kept his eyes on mine the whole time, and I didn't dare move mine from his either. I pushed people out of the way and it seemed as if it went in slow motion. I could hear Jo calling my name and trying to follow me but got pulled away by the crowd. I stopped in front of him. Wes told in silence for a few seconds before I stuck my hand out.

"Hi..." I said, he took my hand and I felt a jolt of electricity shoot up through my arm and spread through my body. "My names Dean. Winchester." We we're still looking in each others eyes, afraid to look anywhere else.

"My names Castiel... Castiel Everett." My mouth twitched up in one corner.

"Can I call you Cas?" I asked. He leaned very slightly towards me like he was in a trance. He didn't lean very far, but just enough for me to notice. And I didn't mind.

"Yeah." He said. He opened his mouth again to say something but Jo came over and ruined the moment.

"Hey Castiel, I see you've met my cousin," Cas nodded, he blushed and looked away from my eyes. I slumped my shoulders, his eyes were so blue and I wanted to explore the blueness and where it came from some more.

"Uh, yeah. I have." He said shyly looking up at me and blushing again and looking back down. A smiled made it's way to my face.

"Cool, So who's ready for lunch now?" Kevin asked, Jo tugged his hand slightly and then nodded. We started walking, I'm not sure where we were going because Jo never told me, but I followed them. Cas was walking right next to me, so I took the chance to talk to him.

"So, Cas," he looked up at me with those lightning blue eyes and it made me loose my train of thought for a second. I came back quickly and studied his face while talking, "Uh, you wanna tell me about yourself?" I asked with a hint of nervousness in my voice. He smiled and I sucked in a breath. _My god that smile..._ He didn't seem to notice my sudden inhalation. Everyone stopped and sat down on the grass. Cas and I sat down me facing towards the school and him facing me, (so we were like adjacent.) I stretched my legs out and then looked at Cas. He was looking at my lips. I smirked.

"Hey Cas?" He snapped his eyes up to my face, "you gonna answer my question?" He laughed nervously and nodded. I sat back and waited for him to tell me about himself.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:  
Castiel's POV:

"Well, there isn't much to tell really." I looked into his eyes, he had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen, and all thoughts of seeing him fall into that pit had vanished from my mind without a trace, I felt like opening up and telling him about my dreams; but I knew I couldn't. "I live with my older sister, Anna, and she's like my mom. She's raised me ever since I can remember. And I guess there's not much more to it than that..." Dean looked at me curiously, he looked truly interested in what I had to say.

"What happened to your parents?" He asked, I tensed up. He saw that and immediately retracted his question. "Sorry! I didn't mean to pry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I guess I was just curious. Heh, I guess that's why they say 'curiosity killed the cat.' But anyway, I—"

"Dean," I cut him off, he immediately shut up and looked up at me, "it's okay." He nodded his head and looked visibly relieved, "but to answer your question, they were killed. Drunk driver. It was a long time ago and I don't remember it." Dean's eyes softened.

"I'm so sorry Cas." He said it like he was actually sorry and not just that 'Sorry your dog (or whatever) died,' you get from a random stranger.

"It's okay." I could feel myself start to get sad so I changed the subject onto him. "Well, what about you?" I asked. I could tell he knew that I wanted to change the subject, and I was glad that he let me.

"I'm not very interesting, you've been warned," he said, I laughed and he smiled at me, "Well, I have a younger brother named Sam, a dad who isn't around much because of his job so I've basically had to run things around my house for a long time. And that's pretty much it." I noticed he didn't mention a mom, he looked at me and read my mind, "my – uh – my mom she was... She was killed by a house fire. I was only four, so I don't remember much about it... But I remember enough, like watching the fire and holding my brother while he was crying... Sorry... I just..." He was looking at the ground and playing with the grass while talking. I grabbed his hand. He looked at our hands and then at me.

"I'm sorry too, Dean. I can't imagine what that would be like." I squeezed his hand and then let go. I had force myself to not reach out and grab his hand again.

"Thank you," he said, and then brightened up a bit, "what do you have for lunch?" I smiled and reached into my back pack and pulled out my brown paper bag of a lunch box.

"I think I have a ham sandwich. But I'm not sure," I pulled out my sandwich and examined it, "yup. Ham," Dean smiled at my obvious disapproval for the sandwich. He pulled put his lunch and opened his bag.

"I have a..." He pulled out a dis formed sandwich. "...I don't know what this is." I laughed, he turned his attention to me. "You have a nice laugh," he said kinda dreamily, I blushed.

"Heh, thank you." I handed him a half of my sandwich. "Here." He thanked me and dug into it. He closed his eyes.

"Oh my god... Who made this? This is amazing!" I smiled at his boy-isness. _How do you make me smile so easily?_ I asked myself.

"My sister, Anna." Dean swallowed and then turned to face me completely.

"Tell your sister she's amazing and she makes amazing sandwiches." I nodded to him.

"Sure thing." I saluted him and smiled, he grinned at me and then took another bite.

"I would marry this if I could." He said with a full mouth. I sat there watching him eat his sandwich and smiled. He was about to say something more to me, but Jo called his name. Dean got up and walked over to Jo, I was a little disappointed but shook it off. He would be back. Jo grabbed him by his brown leather jacket and pulled his ear to her mouth so she could whisper something to him. He looked at me a few time while they were talking. I sighed and started eating my half of the sandwich and waited for him to come back.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7:  
Dean's POV:

"Dean!" Jo called me over at lunch. I looked over at her and she motioned for me to get up and walk over to her. I rolled my eyes and got up, telling Cas I'd be right back. He nodded but looked kinda sad that I was leaving. That made me feel good and bad, good because he wanted me to stay but bad because I had to leave, if even for a little while. I stood by Jo who was leaning up agains the tree behind her (obviously,) and holding hands with Kevin. She grabbed my jacket and pulled my ear to her mouth.

"Whoa! Jo! Watch the jacket!" She ignored me.

"Are you gay?" She asked. I looked at her with a 'wtf?!' face, she just nodded her head waiting for me to answer.

"No, Jo. I'm not. That's why I've never dated a girl in my life." She rolled her eyes.

"I was just checking."

"Why?" I asked. She pulled me down again.

"Because Castiel is gay too." I looked over at him for a second and then leaned away from Jo.

"Really?" She nodded her head.

"And from the way you two have been acting you guys sure do have a connection." I scoffed.

"Don't start messing with my love life." I told Jo.

"I will if I have to." She said warningly and then smiled innocently at me. I nodded and then walked back to Cas, taking another bite of my sandwich. He visibly brightened up when I walked back over and sat down. I smiled through the sandwich. He smiled so his teeth were visible, which of course only made me smile more. I plopped down in my spot and swallowed.

"So! What happened while I was gone?" I asked, he took a small bite of his half of the sandwich.

"Aliens abducted me." He said seriously. By this time I had taken the last bite of my half sandwich and grabbed his shoulders playfully and shook him a tiny bit.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" I said, being over dramatic. He smiled and laughed while I chuckled. I kept his hands on his shoulders a bit longer than necessary, but he didn't seem to mind. He took his phone out and looked at the time.

"We have a minute before the bell rings," he said and began gathering his stuff up, he took his last bite of his sandwich and grabbed the plastic bag that had held my half and got up to throw them away. I thanked him and started gathering up my stuff as well.

"What do you have next?" I asked hoping that we would have it together. He checked his schedule and said exactly what I want I wanted to hear:

"Photography 2, what about you?" He said, I smiled.

"Same." He grinned happily at me, I reached out for his schedule, "here, let's compare." He handed me his schedule and I held them in front of us. I tried to ignore the warmth of his arm as it was pressing into mine. But it still took me a few seconds to try and ignore it. I studied the two schedules and a familiar warm feeling washed over me.

"We have 4th period on together." He looked up at my face.

"I didn't see you in 4th period." I shrugged.

"I didn't see you either," he nodded his head at me then the bell rang. He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the parking lot. He kept his hand there even after I knew where we were going. I smiled and looked at where his hand was. It felt right for him to have his hand there. But all too soon he removed it. I frowned but covered it up and walked slightly closer to him than necessary.

"So, you like photography?" He shook his head.

"God no, that's why I'm taking it again this year." I nudged him with my shoulder he nudged me back, "but in all seriousness, yes. I love it. It's a good escape from reality, a place that I can dig into and make the world see it from my view and show people that the way they see things isn't the only way to go and what they do affects people, if only in the slightest way." I stared at him in awe. After a while of me not saying anything he looked at me confused. He blushed slightly, "what?" He asked.

"You should get a medal." He smiled at the ground, "what you just said is completely true. I can't begin to explain how *true* it is!" He laughed as we entered the classroom. There were a few students already there, and looked at us as we entered? Cas scanned the room and then immediately stepped away from me and looked down. I looked at him and then looked around the students there too. The Michael kid was there. He smirked when I caught his eye. I grabbed Cas' wrist and dragged him to the farthest corner of the room, away from Michael and put me between Michael and Cas. For some reason I felt like I need to protect Cas from Michael. I glared at Michael and then looked back to Cas, who had his head hung low so I couldn't see his face. Worry immediately took over.

"Cas? What's wrong?" I asked and reached out to put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up.

"You might want to move somewhere else or your going to be an 'outsider' for the rest of the year." He said sadly.

"Are you considered an outsider?" I asked. He nodded his head slightly. I patted his shoulder.

"Then we can be outsiders together." He looked up at me, paler than he was a second ago.

"No, you don't understand. You'll be called gay because you're hanging out with me." He said quickly, "Dean, you need to move." I shook my head.

"Let them call me gay. I mean, I am so let them speak the truth." I said shrugging my shoulders. Cas didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You're gay?" He asked timidly, I nodded. He looked taken aback, "you don't look it though." I chuckled a bit and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"What do you mean that I'll be called gay because I'm hanging out with you?" I asked although I already knew the answer. I just wanted to let him tell me. He looked at his hands.

"I'm gay too," I smiled.

"Well, now we can be outsiders and gay together." He smiled at me, and of course, him smiling is only gonna make me smile. And that's what I did. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon class! How has everybody's day been?" There were multiple 'good's and some 'terrible' here and there. The teacher gaped, "terrible?! What?! How so?" One kid said that someone dumped their lunch oh his back pack, another kid got grape juice spilled on his shirt. I looked at Cas who rolled his eyes at the kids. I laughed at him and then looked back at the teacher.

"Well, that doesn't make it a bad day! That just made that part of your day bad!" I liked this teachers enthusiasm and chipper attitude. "Alright everyone! Let's get started. My name is Mrs. Wilson and I teach the art of clicking a little button." That got a few laughs, "no, I'm just kidding. It's much more than that. Does anybody know what that is?" I silently reached over and made Cas out his hand up. "Yes, you?" Cas glared at me. He answered her question shyly.

"What I think photography is is a way to make people see that the universe doesn't revolve around them, and that the way they see things, isn't the only way, and what they do to other people, themselves or other things in their perspective can affect someone. Even if it is only a small change." Mrs. Wilson slowly smiled.

"Exactly! Did everyone hear him?" Everyone nodded, "I'm gonna repeat it anyway, you guys don't have a choice. Photography is a way to make people see that the universe doesn't revolve around them. That means you Michael," she said everyone laughed and Michael huffed, "And it's a way to makes people see that the way they see things, isn't the only way, and what they do with how they see it, can affect anybody." I looked at Cas. He shook his head.

"She's crazy." He whispered to me. I nodded my head.

"Everybody! We're going to have your first assignment today. I want you all to get into groups of – uh, let's say 2; seeing as this class is relatively small – and grab a camera from up here. I turned to Cas and he looked at me.

"Partners?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Partners." He confirmed, I smiled, I mean how can I not smile when I'm around him?

"I'll go get the camera," he nodded his head so I walked up to the front and grabbed one, but while I was up there Michael stopped me.

"So how's your boyfriend doing?" I sneered at him.

"Fine, thanks for your concern, I'll tell him you asked." I walked a way from him after that and came back to sit next to Cas. Once everyone was seated the teacher started giving instructions.

"Today, we are doing portraits. Either you or your partner will be taking a series of photos of the other." I looked at Cas and wiggled my eyebrows, he shook his head smiling. "Everybody got that?" Everybody nodded their heads,

"I said: Does everybody get that?" I took that chance to yell yes with a few other students. "Okay, get up, move around, go out back you know! Go somewhere!" She said and ushered us to get up. Everyone got up while Mrs. Wilson walked overt to the back of the classroom and opened a door. I grabbed Cas' wrist again and pulled him out the door.

"So, are you going to be taking the pictures?" He asked once we got out there. I answered by raising the camera up to my eye an d clicking. He blushed and looked at the ground, "I'll take that as a yes." I snapped another picture of him looking at the ground.

"You bet." I said and snapped a few more pictures, "Okay, uh, go over there and pose." I pontes and he went but didn't pose.

"Uh, what pose?" I smiled and snapped a pic.

"Any pose." He smiled and I took that opportunity to get another picture of him. I think that I had gotten enough pictures by now, but Cas looked great on camera; and even better in real life. The teacher called us in saying it was almost time for class to be over.

"Everybody got enough pictures?" She asked everyone nodded their heads,

"Good!" She stuck her thumb up, "nice job! So, tomorrow the portrait-taker will be the portrait." I winked at Cas, he rolled his eyes playfully and focused on the teacher again. "Okay, you can talk or play on your phones or whatever you kids do now-a-days." She told us and then sat down at her desk and started playing some instrumental music. Cas and I walked toward the front so we could get to our next class on time.

"Well... tomorrow you're going to be the one posing." Cas said to me, I smiled.

"I know." I winked at him again, he blushed very slightly and laughed. The bell rang and we walked out together and to our next class.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:  
Castiel's POV:

Sixth period flew by with Dean there, and it ended with us sitting together and talking. I couldn't believe how fast we became friends, it was really nice. The bell finally rang signaling the end of sixth and we need to get to seventh. Dean pulled out his schedule.  
"Where is room... 2?" He asked me.  
"That at he library. Study hall is in the library." He nodded his head and slung his arm over my shoulder.  
"Let's go study!" He said. I didn't know how to react with his arm there pushing me slightly into his side a bit more than a regular 'arm over the shoulder' should. He had to lean into me to maneuver through the mob of kids and I caught if whiff of him. He smelled like leather, grass, dirt and something else I couldn't describe, and all that together made me feel safe and protected; like if anything bad was going to happen, he would stop it. He moved back and I had to force myself not to wrap my arms around his torso and hug him hard. _How can he have this much of an affect on me?_ I asked myself.  
"Where do we go now?" Dean asked me as we passed a stair case. I put my arm around his waist and dragged him to the next hall way. While we were walking we passed Jo. She looked at Dean and stuck her thumb up and winked at him. He sneered at her but she only laughed.  
"What was that about?" I asked. He looked at me, having to tilt his head down a little bit.  
"Oh, what Jo did? She was just being... Jo," he answered and his voice dipped a bit when he said her names he second time. I nodded my head slowly looking at him. He noticed this and laughed.  
"It's true!" He defended himself.  
"Alright. I believe you. Oh and," he tried to keep walking but I stopped him, "this is it." He nodded and removed his arm opening the door for me. I removed my arm feeling a bit down that I wasn't able to feel his body warmth anymore.  
"Here you go,"  
"Thank you, loyal servant." I said jokingly and walked in the library. He came in behind me and then walked beside me again.  
"Hold up, I'm the servant? _I'm_ the servant?" He scoffed, "I'm way to pretty to be a servant." I smiled amused at him.  
"Yeah... That's true... But," I started, he looked down at me with a ghost of a smiled playing across his lips, "I'm far more better looking than you, therefore, I'm the king and your my servant." He quirked his head to the side a little and then broke out a huge grin and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh with him. His laugh was infectious.  
"Hey!" The librarian called over to us, still managing to be quiet-ish, "sh!" She shushed us. Dean waved at her and smiled apologetically. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the library and between the last row of books and the second to last; I sat down right in the corner and tugged his hand to tell him to sit next to me. He got the hint and sat down next to me. When he sat down I saw him looking down. I saw where he was looking and I realized I hadn't moved my hand. I quickly retracted it.  
"Oh, sorry." I stuttered out and blushed in slight embarrassment. I looked up at him and swore that I had seen a bit of disappointment fly across his face and then disappear. He looked up at me and I sucked in a breath. His eyes were just so green. He was about to say something but then closed his mouth and stared into my eyes too. We stayed like that for a while before he began to lean in. _Was he about to kiss me?_ He only got so far before someone came walking around the corner.  
"D–Dean?" She said, he closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment. He turned to face the person.  
"Oh," he actually sounded happy to see the person, I felt a pang of jealousy but quickly squashed it, "Lisa? I didn't know you had this period with us." He said he waved for her to come sit down with us. I didn't want her to come sit down with us. He looked back at me, "Hey, Cas, can she sit with us today?" He asked. I felt a burst of warmth spread through me because he had at least asked. I nodded my head.  
"Yeah, she can sit with us," I responded. Dean smiled at me and then Lisa came over and sat down across from us. She stuck her hand out towards me.  
"Hi, I'm Lisa Dalton." She smiled at me warmly. I reached out and took her hand, "You?" She asked me.  
"My name's Castiel. Castiel Ever—"  
"Everett. I was friends with your sister freshmen year, how is she doing by the way?" She asked, I smiled at her.  
"She's good, thank you for asking, I'll tell her you asked." She smiled and thanked me. Dean then butted into our conversation and he was sending off small vibes of jealousy. _Was he jealous of Lisa and I talking?..._  
"Well, Lisa now you've met Cas and Cas you've met Lisa." He said kinda awkwardly, like he was just trying to make himself known. Lisa snuck a glance at me, I rolled my eyes playfully. She giggled.  
"So, Lisa, how did you meet Dean?" I asked.  
"That's funny actually, well this morning my friends we're saying that I had to get with him," she sounded just a little bit disgusted, "so I went over and talked with him." Dean smiled and huffed out a laugh.  
"You can tell him, he won't tell anyone." Dean said to Lisa. She nodded at him and then turned back to me.  
"Well, I told him that my friends told me to come over and try and get with him and I told him that I wasn't actually dumb ." Dean smiled and got up to go get a book.  
"Obviously you're not. Only straight A students get the choice to have study hall for last period." She nodded her head.  
"Yeah, I think that it's totally worth it." She said, I smiled at her and she continued, "well, I told him about that and that..." She paused, "before I tell you you have to promise not to tell anybody." She said quietly. I nodded my head and she got up and leaned into my personal space to my ear. "I told him that I wasn't into guys like that. I only pretend because I'm on the cheerleading team and you know kids in this school." She leaned back, I nodded my head.  
"Yeah. I get what you mean." She nodded her head and looked at the ground, "but it still not fair." She nodded her head again. I felt bad for her, I could tell she wanted to be herself, but because of the complete and total idiots in our school she couldn't. I patted her knee cheerfully and straightened up, "But I say to hell with all those people. Why do they think they have the right to judge us? They don't know us. And you know what gets me through High School?" She looked up at me and shook her head, "I couldn't care less what people think of me." She laughed and nodded her head.  
"I guess you're right." She said, "thanks Castiel. You've probably helped me more than you think just by saying that." She leaned in again and hugged me. I didn't exactly know what to do so I kinda awkwardly put my around her. She laughed.  
"It's a hug, Cas. A hug." I chuckled, and hugged her properly.  
"I know." She squeezed me and then got up.  
"It was nice meeting you, Cas. I hope I see more of you around school." She smiled at me one last time and then walked away. She passed Dean on her way and waved to him to. She exchanged a few words with him and walked out of the aisle I was sitting in. Dean came back and took his place next to me again. He was a little closer than before, and that made me feel good.  
"What's up with Lisa? She seemed happier than when she sat down with us." I explained what had happened and he looked at me and squinted his eyes.  
"What?" I asked. He sucked in a breath and let it out. He looked at the ground while I stared at the side of his face.  
"I like you. You do good things and you don't even know you're doing it." He started, "I've only known you for a little while, and I already know that I want you to be in my life for a long time. And I've never felt like I could trust someone as quickly as I came to find myself trusting you. And you're just... _good_. There's no other way to explain it, you're just good." I sat there for a few seconds taking it all in. He looked at me and smiled nervously, then looked at the ground again. I put my hand on his shoulder and he leaned into my touch a bit.  
"Dean," I said, he looked up at me and I removed my hand from his shoulder and put it on the ground, "I know what you mean. I feel the same way." He smiled and moved his hand. It brushed over mine and I felt a current of electricity move it's way from where his hand touched up through my arm and spread through my body. And judging by the way he looked at me he felt something too. I blushed for what seemed like the millionth time today. I looked back up at him and he looked at me. I began to explore his eyes. I could just not get over how green they were. It seemed that he was exploring my eyes to when he began to speak.  
"Cas?..." He asked, I didn't dare move a muscle.  
"Yeah Dean?" He swallowed and leaned closer to me slightly, not much, but enough for me to notice.  
"Do you – uh – do you maybe want to..." He trailed off for a second and leaned closer again, I leaned a bit closer too, "do you want to go out for burgers... Or something?" He said distractedly.  
"Yeah... That would be great." I responded a bit dreamily. He twitched the corner of his mouth up and finally flicked his eyes down to my lips and back up to my eyes. I saw his mouth open slightly, so I darted my eyes to his lips. His tongue snapped out to wet his lips. I looked back up to his eye and leaned closer slightly. He began tilting his head to the side, I tiled my head to the other side and we leaned in. We were about an inch apart when the bell rang and startled Dean and I. I jumped a small bit and looked at my hands, blushing beat red. Dean chuckled nervously.  
"So... You wanna get some burgers now?" He asked. I looked at him shyly and nodded my head. He smiled and gathered up his stuff. I shoved my papers and books into my backpack and looked out I see Dean holding his hand out for me. I smiled warmly at him and took his hand. He pulled me up and lingered his hand in mine a tiny bit longer than normal. I felt that same rush of electricity and smiled at the feeling. It didn't hurt, it felt rather... Nice and comforting.  
"Damn! Hold on, I gotta call my sister." I said and pulled my phone out and found her name. It was the first and only one in my contacts. I clicked her name and hit call. It rung three times and she picked up.  
"_Hey, Cas. I'm on my way now._" She said.  
"Hey Anna, is it alright if I go get some burgers with a friend?" I asked.  
"_A friend?_" She asked, I nodded and then felt stupid because she can't see me.  
"Yeah, I met him today,"  
"_Him?_" She asked. I laughed.  
"Yes, it's a him." I remembered my dream, "and Anna... When I get home I have to talk to you about something." I could almost feel her worry through the phone.  
"_Everything alright?_" she asked me.  
"Oh, yeah, everything is fine. I'm sure it's no biggie, but I just wanted to talk to someone about it."  
"_Okay, as long as you're okay..?_" She said it as more of a question, "then you can go with him." I smiled.  
"Thanks Anna. You're the best. Love you, see you when I get home." She said good bye too and hung up. I walked back over to Dean who had been waiting patiently for me to finish. He smiled when he saw me walking over.  
"I take it by the smile on your face she said yes?"  
"No. She said no, I'm glad I can get rid of you now, that's why I'm smiling." I said sarcastically. Dean grinned at me and slung his arm around my shoulders again. I wrapped my arm around his torso and we walked out to his car both of us smiling happily.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9:  
Dean's POV:

I think Cas and I had almost kissed, but the bell ruined it. It was okay though, I was taking him out for Burgers now so I could still spend some more time with him. We reached my car and I opened his door for him. He said thank you and got in. I closed his door and ran around to the driver side and got in. I started the car and remember Sammy.

"Damn. Sorry, but I have to go get my brother and drop him off at home and then we can go get burgers. Is that okay?" I asked Cas nodded. I smiled and drove out of the parking lot and sped in the direction of Sam's school. I turned the radio on and music blasted out. I quickly turned down the volume.

"Sorry about that." I apologized.

"It's okay," Cas said and reached out to turn it back up. He turned it to a regular volume and then sat back and listened.

"Do you like this music? We can change it," I reached to change the station but Cas stopped me.

"No, it's okay. It's... Interesting." He said. I chuckled and turned the corner into Sam's school parking lot.

"This is Sam's school." I said looking for him, I found him talking to a boy who was eating a candy bar. "There he is," I pointed and Cas looked out. I honked and Sam saw me. He said goodbye tot he boy and then ran over to us. When he saw Cas, he darted his eyes to me and back to Cas. Cas waved at him slightly and Sam got in.

"Hey Sam, how was school?" I asked.

"Good. And you?" He said hesitantly.

"Pretty good. Oh, and this is Cas. He's a new friend." I said.

"You...?" Sam asked like he couldn't believe it, "_you_ made a friend?" I turned around and glared at him. Cas took this as a good timer to but in.

"Hi Sam, I'm Castiel Everett. Nice to meet you." Sam looked a way from me and I turned back around.

"Hi Cas... Can I call you that?" Cas nodded, "So are you going to hang out at our house."

"No, Dean and I are going out for burgers." Cas informed him. Sam nodded and buckled himself up while I drove out of the parking lot. We didn't talk much on the way to my house excepts or the occasional question or statement from Sammy. Finally we arrived at my house, Sam got out and ran in.

"Okay, burgers," I said, "know any good places?" I looked at Cas he nodded his head slowly.

"In-N-Out." He said.

"Cool, I've never been there before." Cas turned in his seat to look at me.

"You've never been there?" He asked, shocked. I shook my head no. He turned back in his seat.

"Hurry up, you need to try their fries dipped in a chocolate shake." I he said and ushered for me to get the car moving so we could get to In-N-Out. I smiled and pulled out for he driveway and drove off in the direction he told me to go. He told me the shortcut way, so we got there in no time.

"Right there!" He said as I came to sudden halt and pulled into the parking lot. I parked in a semi-shaded area and Cas and I got out. When he came to stand next to me I had the sudden urge to grab his hand and intertwine our fingers, but I didn't know if he would like that and the fear of him rejecting me and never talking to me again was too scary. So I settled for throwing my arm over his shoulders and him wrapping his arm around my torso, again. It don't know what to say here other than it just felt right.

"So, how often do you come here?" I asked Cas. He looked at the doors and then at me.

"Once a week, with Anna. It's kinda tradition of ours."

"That sounds really nice. I wish my family would do something like that... But my dad is never really home and when he is he's usually up in his room doing who knows what." Cas looked up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Dean." He hugged me a little closer. I smiled softly, if anyone else had said that to me I'd probably punch them in the face, but I guess I had a soft spot for Cas — even though I hadn't known him long. But it didn't matter how long or not long I had known him, it still felt like I'd known him for as long as I can remember. We reached the doors and I took my arm from around his shoulders and opened the door for him.

"Thank you once again my slave." I laughed at him and then walked through the door myself. We got in line and soon enough we were at the front.

"Hi, how can I help you?" A blonde girl said, she looked at Cas. He ordered a regular burger with a chocolate milkshake. He stepped aside and let me order.

"Uh..." I looked at Cas, "what's good here?" Cas nudged me out of the way and ordered for me.

"He'll have a bacon cheese burger with a chocolate milk shake too," the blonde nodded her head and punched in our order.

"That'll be $11.67," Cas got our his wallet but I handed her a ten and a five.

"I'll pay," I told him, he looked about to protest, "it's no big deal, really." He nodded his head. He out his wallet away while I grabbed the receipt from the girl. He looked around the place and grabbed my jacket cuff and dragged me to it when he saw a place we here we could sit. He sat down at a table that was excluded from where the other people in here we're sitting and I sat across from him.

"How did you know that I would want a bacon cheeseburger?" I asked.

"You looked the type." He said simply, I nodded my head half smiling.

"That obvious?" I asked jokingly, he smiled at me and nodded his head.

"You're practically transparent." I smiled at him. Our number was called and I got up to go get everything. The blonde haired girl smiled as I came up.

"Thank you," I said, she smiled flirtatiously at me.

"No problem, oh, and here's my number." She handed me a piece of paper with her number on it. I smiled at her.

"Thanks... But I don't play for your team." I handed her her number back and walked away. I got back to the table and sat down, placing the tray with our food in the middle. Cas tilted his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

"What did the girl give you?" He asked, I looked up at him and smirked.

"Why do you want to know? Are you jealous?" I teased, he immediately blushed and began to stutter out words.

"Oh no – I mean – I was just – I mean – I just—" I cut him off with a laugh.

"I was kidding," I said. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry," he looked down at the food, "I don't tend to get humor like others do..." He trail off and then reached out and grabbed his burger and fries and slid mine to me. I reached out for my milkshake but he stopped me. He grabbed one of his fries and dipped it into his milkshake and reached out to give it to me. I leaned forward and took a bite. He blushed a tiny bit that would only be noticeable if you were sitting in my spot. I chewed and then grabbed the rest of it with my teeth and pulled the fry out of his hand and ate it.

"That's good." I said, he smiled brightly at me.

"I know." We laughed and ate the rest of our meal, talking about this and that and whatever we wanted to.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:  
Castiel's POV:

When Dean finished we got up and left, he didn't want to go home just yet, and neither did I. He suggested going to the park, and I agreed. It didn't take us long to get to the park since it was just a little bit less than a half a mile away. We walked down a cement path in silence, it wasn't awkward or anything; it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't that cold, but I just wanted a reason to have Dean's arm around me. I shivered a bit and thankfully he noticed.

"Are you cold?" He asked, I smiled inwardly.

"A little bit." I said. I could see he was pleased, and he put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me to him. I sighed and put my arm around his torso and hugged him back. Don't ask me why, but this just felt comfortable; the way his arm was resting around my shoulders and mine around his torso. It felt natural for us to be like that. He looked down at me.

"How you doing?" He asked, "still cold?" There was more concern in his words than there should be for someone that just met that day. I didn't care though, he was Dean.

"I'm good. Thank you for asking. What about you?" I asked him. He tightened his arm around my shoulders to bring me closer.

"Same," he smiled at me warmly. He looked ahead while I continued to stare at the side of his face; memorizing every detail. I don't think I would ever get tired of looking at him. He suddenly turned to me took his arm from my shoulders and grabbed my hand. "Come on, there's a bench, we can sit down and... Talk or whatever." He began to run, dragging me behind trying to catch up to him.

"Why do we have to run?" I asked, laughing slightly.

"Don't ask questions! Just embrace it!" He responded and let my hand go and slid onto the bench. I followed him and just sat down, not doing anything like he did. He smiled at me, slightly panting. "Wasn't that fun?" He asked and turned to me. He hair was lightly ruffled and my god it was hard not to just kiss him right there and then. I laughed.

"Your hair is a little messed up." He moved his hand up to his hair to try and fix it. He only messed it up more. I was laughing silently at him.

"Am I... Am I fixing it?" He asked, I shook my head and batted his hand out of the way so I could fix it. He leaned forward and bent his head down to look at the ground. I ran my hands through his hair slowly; I wanted to keep my hands in his hair for as long as I could. I heard him sigh. I blushed and did my final touch-ups and pulled my hands out. He straightened up slowly and looked me in the eyes. There was something different about them, and that made my breathing quicken. He wetted his lips like he did in the library and scooted closer to me.

"Cas..." He said and looked down at my lips, "I'm... I'm about to kiss you." He looked in my eyes as he said this and my breath caught in my throat, "Stop me if you don't want me to." He began leaning in, never breaking eye contact. I didn't know what to do, but I certainly didn't want him to stop. He was about and inch away when he stopped. I whimpered involuntarily. He smirked and leaned in again, closing his eyes. I closed mine too and the next hung I knew, he was kissing me. I felt like I was flying, and I didn't really understand it. I kissed back and I felt him smile against my lips. He pulled away but I grabbed the back of his head and pushed his mouth on mine again. He seemed surprised for a split second but kissed back quickly. I began to need air, and I was assuming he did too. He pulled back and rested out foreheads together. We were both panting. He chuckled.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I don't know... I just... Since I first saw you I've wanted to do that," I smiled wider and pulled back to look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" I asked, he smiled and laughed. He leaned in again and kissed me. I kissed him back, and he pushed me into the benches arm rest. I was now leaning back against it while he was leaned over me a little bit. And I have to say... it was kinda a turn on. He pulled back again, I whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked. He didn't say anything and continued to look in my eyes. I looked back into his, a little confused.

"You... You're something different. I don't know what it is about you that makes me so attracted to you, but there's something there." He said making me blush. He got up off the bench pulling me to sit up straight. He leaned down and kissed me slowly and lovingly. He broke the kiss and pulled me up to my feet.

"What are we doing now?" I asked. Dean pulled me to face him and put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought our foreheads together. He closed his eyes and swayed us slightly. I decided to close my eyes too and take in the moment.

"Cas?" Dean asked, I nodded my head.

"Yeah?"

"Will you–" he choked up, "sorry about that... Uh, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked timidly. I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I kissed him like he kissed me.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Yeah... I'm pretty sure that I hear you loud and clear," he said and smiled. I looked in his eyes and he looked in mine.

"Cas... I'm really glad that I moved to California." He told me. I smiled and put my head on his chest. He tightened his grip on me and buried his head where my shoulder and neck meet. I closed my eyes and let Dean sway us. We stayed like that for quite sometime, just enjoying each others company. But all to soon, Dean was taking his arms from around my waist and telling me he had to get me home. Of course I protested, but he was being smart; we still had school tomorrow. So Dean and I walked back to his car and he drove me home. When we got to my house I was about to get out when he pulled me back and kissed me. It was a nice, slow meaningful kiss and then let me go. I got up to my door and he honked and waved at me; then he drove off. I sighed and stepped into my house.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:  
Dean's POV:

I smiled the whole time I was driving home; the feeling of Cas' lips on mine was just... Mind blowing. He was just perfect in every way. And I knew that I wanted to spend a lot of time with him, heck, maybe even get married. I pulled into my drive way and turned off my car. I didn't get our just yet. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I played the whole afternoon through my head and then brushed over my lips with my fingers. I couldn't get over how his lips felt. They were soft and smooth, yet rough and hard. I don't know how to describe them exactly, only that they felt amazing against mine. I opened my eyes and then got out of my car. I went up to the door and walked in. When I looked up, my dad was standing there. I quickly wiped the smile off my face. He looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Where have you been?" He asked, keeping any emotion out if his voice. I swallowed.

"I went for burgers after school with a friend," I answered. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"You? You made a friend?" He asked, the tone in his voice kinda hurt me, but I didn't show it. "That's funny, Dean. Now where were you?"

"I told you, I was out with a friend."

"Yeah right, Dean. You don't have friends." He said meanly, I frowned.

"Well maybe I was tired of being friendless so I went and made one," I said, my dad glared at me.

"Don't you have that tone with me." He said harshly, "go up to your room. You need to sleep. You have school tomorrow." I walked quickly by him and then ran up the stairs two at a time. I got up to my room and closed the door. I walked over to my bed and then fell down on it. I sighed and closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was asleep.

_Cas and I were driving in my Impala when he told me to pull over. So I did. When I turned to him he was up and out of his seat and straddling me in my seat. He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I was surprised for a second, but then kissed back. He broke the kiss off and began placing small kisses along my jaw. He intertwined his hands in my hair and tugged it to the side, exposing my neck. He placed his lips in the crook of my neck and began sucking. I moaned and put my hands on his hips. He left a hickey on my neck and then dragged his lips to my collar bone. He kissed me there and then brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me passionately. I kissed back and then I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled his head to the side to expose his neck, now. I smirked at him._

_"My turn." I said and attached my lips to his pulse point. He moaned my name and began to grind his hips into me. I moaned against his neck, making him shiver and gasp and grind harder into me. I smiled against his neck and unattached my mouth. He stopped his movements and looked between us, he looked back up to me and smiled a sly smile. _

_"Back seat would be more comfortable," he said seductively. I looked between us too and saw I had gotten a little excited. I blushed a bright pink. He laughed and crawled into the back seat; he lied down as much as he could and waited for me. I got up and crawled on top of him. He looked at my lips and brought my mouth to his. I snaked my tongue into his mouth and explored it. He teased my tongue with his, I groaned and pulled away. I smiled wickedly at him and began doing what he did to me; I grinded my hips into his. He gasped and flung his arms around my back and clawed. He closed his eyes and moaned. I moved my head down to his neck. I nuzzled his neck with my nose, teasing him. He let out a breathy laugh._

_"Mental note..." He paused, trying to catch his breath but moaning again, "do not... Tease... Dean Winchester—" he moaned directly after saying that because I moved my hips to his in a particular motion that had him squirm under me. I laughed against his neck._

_"You bet." I said and brought my lips back up to his, kissing him slowly. He moaned into my mouth. I pulled away._

_"Stop... Stop teasing me..." He said breathlessly. I smiled and continued my hip movements. He groaned and then in a swift motion switched our positions. "Fine, I guess I'll have to move things along." He sat up as much at my car would and moved his body down to straddle my thighs. I watched him as he placed his hands on the top of my pants and began unbuttoning them. I closed my eyes and moaned. I felt the zipper go down and then—_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

I lunged up and out if my bed.

"Damn it! Damn this thing to hell!" I yelled — probably a little to loud — and unplugged my alarm clock and threw it on the ground. I panted heavily and looked at it on the ground when I noticed a familiar tent in my pants like the morning before. I groaned and yelled combined and grabbed some more clothes and rushed into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door and angrily turned on the cold water. I didn't wait for the water, I just stripped and got in. I stood there and banged my fist against he wall. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I muttered angrily and began to wash my hair and body.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:  
Castiel's POV:

_"Dean! I'm slipping!" I yelled as Dean was trying to haul me up into his lap._

_"Stop!" He yelled to someone, "Take me instead!" He yelled and I felt something unwrap from around my ankle as he pulled me into his body. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and held me to his chest. I was sobbing so hard I was shaking him as well. He stroked my hair softly and whispered soothing things to me. He pulled back once I stopped sobbing but still had tears cascading down my face. He looked me in the eyes and I saw he was crying too._

_"Cas... I need you to move on from me." He said, I grabbed his jacket and shook my head violently._

_"No, no, no Dean! I can't!" I said as tears flowed quickly and freely from my eyes. He wiped them away as more streamed down his face._

_"Cas, I love you. More than you know. I can't begin to tell you how much I love you... Cas it's like nothing of mine is mine anymore. My soul, and heart are yours now," he placed his hand on my heart, "And as long as your heart still pumps... So does mine." He put his hand to his heart and smiled sadly at me._

_"No Dean! No please, oh god please don't go!" I pleaded with everything. He let out a heart broken sob._

_"Cas, I need you to live for the both of us now. Live for _us_. Live to tell our stories to our friends, family..." He sobbed again, "tell your kids about me. Tell them about us or make up something like I'm their uncle or something." I shook my head._

_"No Dean... No, I'm begging you, please don't go. I can't live without you." He put his hand on my cheek and I leaned my head into his touch._

_"I don't want to Cas, but I have to. I have to if it means saving you." He kissed me slow and lovingly. I kissed back; I could feel my tears mix with his. He pulled back and hugged me close to him as he stood up with me in his arms. He carried me away from the same cliff that had been in my dream before. He propped me up against a tree aways away from the edge, and then kissed my forehead and took a long look in my eyes. _

_"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?" He pleaded, "keep going, find someone else and live a long happy life." He still had tears slipping out from his green eyes and sliding down his perfect face, but he never broke eye contact._

_"I don't want anyone but you!" I sobbed. He closed his eyes. "Promise me?" He asked opening his eyes, "This is my last wish for you, promise me?" How was I going to say no? I nodded my head brokenly. He brushed my tears away and stood up and I tried to grab him but I couldn't. He turned around and walked to the edge. I watched him, sobbing so hard my vision blurred. I tried to calm down so I could see him. He got to the edge and faced me again. He smiled a happy but sad smile at me._

_"Remember, Cas," he yelled slightly, "I love you more than you know, and that I always will... Forever and for always." I sobbed and tried to crawl over to him but something was holding me back. He locked his eyes on mine and didn't look away, not until something grabbed him and dragged him down and over the edge. He smiled a true smile and mouthed the words "blue eyes..." and he was gone._

_"_**NO DEAN!**" I yelled as I lunged up in my bed. Anna came running in a few seconds later and hugged me. I grabbed grabbed her shirt and pulled myself into her. She hugged me tight and began to sing the song our mom and dad first met and danced to. But even that didn't calm me down.

"Cas, you're okay... It's okay, Cas... Sh, it was just a dream..." She tried to sooth me.

"But it felt so real, Anna! It _was _real!" Anna lied down on my bed and hugged me tighter to her. She rubbed my back and hummed our parents song. I was still crying but eventually I began to calm down.

"It's okay, Cas... You're okay." She said again, "It was just a dream." I stopped sobbing but continued to let the tears fall.

"It's wasn't a dream, Anna... It wasn't..." I said and fell asleep in her arms.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:  
Dean's POV:

I was worried. It's 4th period and Cas isn't here. What if some drunk dumbass hit him on his way to school; I should've gone and picked him up. The girl next to me leaned over while the teacher wasn't looking.

"Are you okay?" She asked, I jumped, making her flinch, and turned to her.

"What? Why do you ask?"

"You look deathly worried, and you're making a lot of noise. You keep tapping your foot and picking up and putting down your pencil," she said. I stopped my foot and put my pencil down for good.

"No, I'm fine." I said a little to harshly, she frowned. I sighed, "I'm sorry, it's my boyfriend. He isn't here today."

"Oh, Cas?" She asked, I nodded my head, "yeah, I know him. I don't think he's ever missed a day of school... Until now." I paled and began to sweat, She looked at me and quickly retracted her statement. "I'm not 100% positive though." I tried to smile but winced instead. She laughed nervously and then quickly straightened up as the teacher turned around. She spotted me and widened her eyes,

"Dean, are you okay?" She asked, I shook my head.

"I don't feel very well..." I said. She nodded her head.

"Why don't you step outside or go to the nurses office?" I thanked her and walked to the door and stepped outside. I felt a little better when cool air hit my heated skin. I felt like I was going to throw up. I slid down the wall and pulled my phone out and texted Jo.

"_Do you have Cas's number?_" I texted. It took no longer than 30 seconds for her to reply.

"_I'm in class Dean!_" she sent.

"_I know that! Do you have his number or not?_"

"_yes, it's (916) 234-0937. Not stop texting me!_" I sent a quick thanks to her despite her telling me to stop texting her. I memorized the number and input it in a new conversation.

"_Cas, hey it's Dean. Where are you? Are you okay?_" I put my phone in my lap and waited for an answer. One never came though. I checked and refreshed and rechecked and re-refreshed but nothing. I was about to text him again when the bell rang and I quickly stood up and pushed pass students exiting the classroom. I gather up all my stuff and then leaned over and sighed. Mrs. Kogos came over and put her hand on my back.

"Are you okay, Dean?" She asked, bending over so she could see my face. I nodded.

"Yeah... I'm okay. I'm just worried about Cas." She nodded her head.

"I would be worried about my boyfriend too if I were in your position." I snapped my head to the side to look at her.

"How did you—"

"I saw you two at the park yesterday," she said, I blushed slightly in embarrassment, "you guys really have a connection." I nodded my head. And straightened up.

"Heh, yeah..." I said kinda awkwardly, "I don't know why I'm so worried... I just feel happy around him. Like, actually happy." She smiled at me warmly.  
"I could tell. The way you two acted towards each other," she said. I half smiled at her. She shook her head, "anyway, you can talk to me more later. Go and see if he's here now." She old me. I thanked her said goodbye and left. I hurried to the locker I saw him at yesterday, and to my relief he was there. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and called his name.

"Cas!" Me turned his head towards me. I ran over to him and he looked worried. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong, Cas, you look—"

"Dean, are you okay?" He asked urgently and began to look me over. I twitched the corner of my mouth up in confusion.

"Yeah, Cas. I'm fine. What about you?" I asked, he mumbled out a fine while still looking over me. I laughed. "Cas I'm fine. Trust me. What's got you so worked up?" I asked he looked me in the eyes.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream." He said, I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes so I grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a hug.

"Dean, people are gonna stare," he said.

"Let them," I said and buried my head in his neck. He stiffened.

"Dean... I don't want them to bully you... I'm okay if it's just me, but I don't want you hurt." I pulled back.

"Cas... Who's bullying you?" I asked he looked down.

"It's not a big deal, Dean. It's kind of a normal thing..." He trailed off.

"Cas," I said softly, "look at me." He looked at me, "if they ever bully you again. You call me. I'll protect you." He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly. He put his head on my chest. I smiled and started swaying. I could feel people eyes on us, but I didn't care. Eventually I heard Jo along with Kevin, Ash and some other people came down the hall. I sighed and pulled away from Cas, he groaned in disappointment. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," I pulled him out towards where we ate lunch yesterday. I heard Jo call my name but I ignored her. I sat down against the tree. Cas smiled and sat down next to me, I pulled him into my side and put my arm over his shoulders. He pressed himself into me and layer his head down on my shoulder. I put my head against his and closed my eyes, just enjoying having him next to me. We were like that until Jo came and sat down in front of us.

"So, you guys are a couple now?" She asked excitedly. I kept my eyes closed and nodded. She squealed, "kew this was going to happen!" Cas laughed nervously.

"Jo, you're really loud." I said and lifted my head. I grabbed my backpack and unzipped it, getting my lunch out while Jo huffed.

"At least I'm not painfully quiet," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not 'painfully' quiet." I countered and she frowned at me. I smiled at her and took a bite of my sandwich. Cas snuggled closer into me and I looked down at him.

"What do you have for lunch?" I asked. He looked down at his lunch bag and opened it.

"I have... Spaghetti and a bag of... Doritos." He said 'Doritos' in disgust.

"You don't like Doritos?" I asked. He shook his head and tossed them in my lap. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and leaned in again, I met him halfway and we kissed. We moved out lips in synch. I was about to stick my tongue in his mouth but Jo coughed. Cas pulled away quickly and blushed. I groaned and looked at Jo. She shrugged. I continued to eat my sandwich and nuzzle Cas's neck and ear. He kept blushing and pushing me away only to pull me back. I finished my sandwich and Cas's Doritos when the bell rang. I took a drink from Cas' water bottle and swished it around my mouth and spit it out on the ground. He made and ewe face as I have the water back to him.  
"What? Do you want to kiss me and pull away with Doritos and sandwich bit in your mouth?" I asked him, laughing. He smiled and shook his head. I kissed him again and he wrapped his arm around my waist so put my arm around his shoulders and we walked to 5th period.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14:  
Castiel's POV:

Dean and I walked into fifth period laughing and smiling. But as soon as I saw Michael my smile dropped. Dean noticed and leaned down to my ear.

"Ignore him. He's just as screwed up as the rest of us," he told me. I nodded my head, Dean knew that I wasn't convinced so he grabbed my chin with his hand that wasn't on my shoulder and kissed me. Right in front of everybody else in the classroom. He pulled away smiling. And since his smiling is contagious, I smiled too. The teacher saw us and ushered us to some seats. Dean took his arm from around my shoulder and we took our seats from the day before. Dean and I talked quietly; I wouldn't necessarily call it talking, though. It was more Dean saying something stupid or rambling on about an absurd subject. When the bell rang he shushed me and then winked. I laughed silently at him.

"Okay everybody! How is everybody's second day of high school?" Mrs. Wilson asked enthusiastically. Dean took this change to shout 'amazing' and a few heads turned to him. He smiled and waved at them. I choked on my own spit laughing and began to cough violently. Dean looked at me worriedly. I put my hand up and sucked in a shaky breath.

"I'm okay." I rasped out, he continued to make sure I was okay despite my nodding and flicking of my hand at him. Only when I was a bel to breathe normally did he look back at the teacher. She was talking and it took me a second to get caught up.

"...go get your camera from yesterday!" Dean stood up and looked back at me. He smiled and grabbed the camera. He gestured for me to come and follow him outside. I walked quickly over to only to be stopped by Michael. Dean didn't notice at first and kept walking to the door to outside.

"So, Castiel. You have a new boyfriend? He looks like he would actually hold together well in a fight," he leaned in close, "but how much fun would that be?" He had a threatening tone. I looked at him with wide eyes. He laughed and that's when Dean came over. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I grabbed his jacket for safety. Michael laughed at that.

"Walk. Away." Dean said with so much force in his voice I saw Michael visibly cringe but regain his arrogance.

"Oh come one, Cassie and I were just having a nice little chat. Weren't we?" Dean pushed me behind him.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that or I swear to god I'll rip your throat out." There was no joking in Deans voice. I could tell Michael was scared, but he didn't show it.

"Do you know who you're taking to?" He asked in disgust.

"Yeah, a stupid arrogant douchebag who thinks it's funny to pick on people," Dean spat, Michael was furious, "well listen here dumbass: the universe does not revolve around you. You're just some kid who thinks too high of himself and has an inferiority complex, and to make yourself feel better you pick on people to scared to fight back. Well, get. Over. Yourself. You're not a high and mighty as you think yourself to be. And I certainly won't take any crap from you nor will I let you do anything to my boyfriend." Michael stood there in shock while Dean grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. When we got outside Dean hugged me to him.

"Are you okay Cas?" He asked, I smiled.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you for doing that." He nodded his head and squeezed me. I pulled away and stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. The next thing I knew I saw a flash and Dean was smiling and holding the camera in his hand.

"Got it," he said. He pecked my lips and then handed me the camera, "your turn." I took the camera from him.

"Pose," I said, he smiled.

"Blue steel," he said and pursed his lips and raised one eyebrow. I laughed and snapped the picture. He actually did look pretty hot while doing that. He smiled at me.

"Next," I said.

"Heh, you ready for this?" He asked, I nodded my head smiling wide. He made a funny-face that had me doubled over laughing. He kept his face the same. "Take the picture," he said. I took the picture still laughing. He kept making faces like that and having me take pictures. Time flew by and the next thing we knew and petite red-head was poking her head out and telling us we had to come in. We both nodded and joined hands and walked in. Dean made sure he was always positioned between me and Michael and once I was sitting down he went back up and gave the teacher the camera. She thanked him and he walked quickly back to his seat.

"Students! Students! Calm down," Mrs. Wilson called even though no one was talking, "I will be taking these to get developed this afternoon. It'll take about... Eh... I'm gonna say three weeks at the most; and then we will be making an art portfolio of this and I'm gonna keep them until the end of the year and we'll do the same thing in the last few weeks of school. Kinda a progression record." She said and then told us that we could talk to text or play on our phones. Dean and I got up. He checked to make sure no one was looking and he leaned over my desk to kiss me. I smiled against his lips. He pulled away and smiled fondly at me. We gathered our stuff together and then walked over to wait by the door, he had his arm around my shoulder and I was hugging his waist. We talked until the bell rang and then we walked off to 6th period.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15:  
Dean's POV:

Cas didn't sit next to me in this class, and that made me feel weird. He sat next to a girl that obviously thought he was cute, so I made a point when we walked him that we were dating. I kissed him right I front if her when we got to his seat. He smiled at me as I walked away. I quickly glanced at the girl, she was glaring at me. I smirked and mouthed the words "He's mine" to her. She huffed and looked back to her work. I smiled and sat down in my seat. I let my mind drift as I thought of Cas and more Cas and even more Cas. He was just so hypnotizing, him with his lightening blue eyes and perfect lips and— my thoughts were interrupted when my lab partner sat down next to me and sighing loudly. I inwardly groaned.

"Dude... This day has been a disaster. First, I woke up late and forgot my signed syllabus for Spanish and next I got a detention from Mr. Walter in 2nd period that I had to serve today and then—"

"Yeah, that sounds like a crappy day, but I gotta tell you 'dude,' I don't think I care any less." I cut him off. He laughed and continued on with his rambling. I tuned him out and watched Cas and the back of his head. He was just sitting there on his phone. I smiled and then my own phone beeped. I pulled it out to look.

_"I miss you." _it said. I smiled and looked up at him, he was watching me. I looked down at my phone and began to type.

_"I miss you too. I can't wait for this class to be over," _I sent it. He looked down at his phone and read my message. He smiled and start edit going his message. A few second later I got it.

_"When we'll be all alone in the library?"_ I smirked.

_"yeah, and nobody will be watching us... That leaves all kinds of possibilities ;)"_ I typed and sent it. He was about to send me another one when our teacher came in. He and I quickly put our phones away. He snuck a glance at mea md I winked at him. He stuck his tongue out and turned back around to look at the teacher.

"Good afternoon class!" Mr. Nelson — our Bio teacher — shouted. I heard multiple "hi's" and "hey's" he looked at us.

"You guys don't look very happy... What's up with that?" He asked. No one responded. He shook his head, "Well... Be unhappy." The way he said it got a few laughs out of the class. He smiled and began talking about the next set of rules he didn't get to get to yesterday. I tuned them out and waited in agony for the class to be over. I watched the back of Cas' head as he listened to the teacher. He was such a nerd; but he was my nerd.

"Dude, you're drooling," my lab partner said, I sat up and wiped at my mouth finding some drool there, "are you staring at that hot blond chick sitting next to that freak with the weird taste in clothes? I mean, he wears a full on suit sometimes." I turned to him, furious.

"What did you say?" I asked slowly and menacingly. He was still looking towards the front of the room.

"The kid next to the hot blonde. He's a freak and his taste in clothes is weird as hell." I stood up shoving my chair to the side and grabbed the guys collar, I pulled his surprised face to mine.

"Don't you ever say anything about him or if he's a freak or not, because ever heard of being yourself? Clearly something no one in this school knows about." I spat in his face and then felt someone come up behind me.

"Dean, let him go." I heard Cas say to me calmly. I looked around and saw that everyone was watching me. I dropped the boy — who I was at least a foot taller than — down. He kept looking at me with wide eyes. He shook himself and sneered at me.

"What the hell is your problem." He asked in a disgusted tone, my anger flared at him.

"What's my problem? What's _my_ problem? You! You're all my problem! I just moved here and I already know you all just label each other and—" Cas grabbed my elbow and spun me to look at him.

"Dean! Calm. Down." Cas said slowly and calmly. I looked in his eyes. They were like the ocean on a very calm day. The teacher was shocked for a second and then began to get the class to quiet down.

"Okay everybody, calm down. Cas, Dean why don't you guys go outside?" Cas nodded his head and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket.

"Come on Dean," he said and pulled me out the door. When we got out there I felt the need to have his lips against mine and as soon as he turned to face me I attacked him. He let out a surprised gasp as I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him. He opened his mouth and let my tongue in. I had one hand on his hip and the other cupping his face. His hands were in my hair, massaging my scalp a tiny bit. I groaned and pulled away, moving my arms to around his waist. We were both panting. I had my head resting between his neck and shoulder while he played with my hair; tugging it a small bit and it felt awesome. Cas had his head leaned back against the wall. We just enjoyed each others presence before he spoke.

"Dean, do you want to tell me about it?" I though for a second and then nodded my head. I felt him suck in a breath a bit.

"What was that?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Your hair tickled me a little." He said shyly, I smiled and lifted my head. He looked and waited for me to explain.

"He was just being an idiot," I started, "he was calling you a freak and it just rubbed me the wrong way." Cas nodded his head.

"Dean, I don't care what people think of me. Let them call me a freak or a weirdo or a nerd. I don't really care." He told me, I smiled at him and then kissed him. He moved his lips against mine passionately. We continued to kiss and talk the rest of the period and when the bell rang we went and gathered our stuff and walked off to our last period.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16:  
Castiel's POV:

Dean and I walked into 7th period with 30 seconds to spare. He was still kinda upset about the whole incident in 6th period so I was trying to cheer him up.

"Dean..." He nodded his head solemnly at me, I walked quickly ahead of him and went to the aisle that our spot was down. He chuckled a little, still with a down tone in it. I could see him and as soon as he turned the corner I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He quickly melted into the kiss and licked my bottom lip. I pulled away and smiled.

"You tease..." He breathed out and I walked to the corner and sat down. I looked up into his eyes and saw that they looked slightly darker than normal. He sat down next to me and leaned over and kissed me slowly, moving his lips against mine slowly and tantalizingly.

"Look who's the tease now," I said breathlessly. He smirked and pushed me against the book shelf. I hit my head and winced.

"Sorry..." He said totally not sorry, "karma." He concluded. He grabbed my hips and slid me down a bit so I was half lying down half not. After while he grunted.

"What?" I asked,

"This isn't working," he said irritated and lifted me effortlessly up onto his lap. He smiled, "better," and then began to kiss me more urgently. I kissed back, all of a sudden he bucked his hips into mine. I gasped and put my hands on the shelf of the bookcase. He moved his head to my neck and started peppering it with kisses.

"Don't... Do that." I said and bit my lip to hold back a moan. I felt him smile against my neck.

"What? This?" He asked and bucked his hips again. My hands flew to his shoulders and squeezed.

"Yes..." I gasped out. He brought his lips back up to mine.

"Karma," he stated again and then kissed me. He licked my lip and bucked his hips again, I opened my mouth to moan, and he stuck his tongue in while swallowing my moan. I could tell he was smiling. I inwardly rolled my eyes. He pulled away, both of us panting. He smiled devilishly at me.

"Damn you." I said.

"Don't you mean you want to fu—" I cut him off with a kiss.

"That too," I said against his lips. He looked at me very intently. I began to blush, "what?"

"I'm just looking." I blushed a deeper red. He hugged my waist and pulled me against him. I rested my arms on his shoulders and put my head in the crook of his neck. I nuzzled his neck with my nose and felt him shiver a tiny bit. He tilted his head to the side to rest on my head, I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warmth. He started humming something.

"What are you humming?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

"Metallica, it calms me down." He said. I raised my eyebrows lazily.

"Why do you need to calm down?" He shifted awkwardly and I felt something dig into my inner thigh. My eyes snapped open. "Oh."

"What do you expect?! Having you here and we were just making out... So..." He said awkwardly. I laughed and closed my eyes and listened to him hum. It made me sleepy and eventually I fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17:  
Dean's POV:

I listened as Cas snored lightly against my neck. I rocked us slightly and then I heard Lisa's voice come towards us. She was talking with someone but quickly said goodbye and walked down our aisle of books. When she saw us her face softened.

"Aw!" She said a little to loudly for my liking and I shushed her. She put her hands up in mock sorry-ness and came and sat down across from me. She smiled warmly at me and Cas. I smiled at her.

"He so cute when he's sleeping." I said and turned my head to look at him. I kissed his cheek and looked back at Lisa.

"You guys are so cute together!" She said happily. I nodded my head and smiled. I was getting kinda sleepy too, but I knew I couldn't fall asleep. I checked my watch and saw that the bell was gonna ring in a few minutes.

"The bells gonna ring in a few," I said. Lisa nodded her head and smiled slyly at me.

"Oh, I forgot I have to go do... Something. I'll catch ya later." She said getting up and walking backwards out of the aisle. I watched her with a raised eyebrow. She gave me one last smiled and then disappeared. I shook my head and then turned back to Cas who stirred slightly in his sleep. I watched him for a second. His breathing started to pick up slightly.

"Dean..." He moaned quietly in his sleep. I smirked and let him sleep for a little bit longer. He stirred again and then he moaned my name a bit louder and grinded his hips into mine. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. I looked at Cas and shook him. He didn't wake up so I shook him again. He started to come to.

"Cas you need–" I cleared my throat that was a little higher than normal, "Cas, come on, you gotta wake up." He shook his head and brought his hands to my chest and pushed himself up off me. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"What?" He asked groggily. I smiled at his sleepiness. It was adorable.

"Bell's gonna ring in a little bit," I said he nodded his head sleepily and began to drift off again. I chuckled and hugged him to me and stood up, placing him on his feet. He wrapped his arms around my neck and put his head on my chest and sighed. I felt really bad for having to wake him up, but it was something I had to do. Unless...

"Cas, I'm gonna lay you down against the book shelf real quick," I said, he nodded his head sleepily. I put him down and leaned away. He whined and scrunched up his face.

"No..." He said and reached out towards me lazily, "I'm cold..." He said and fell asleep. I quickly gathered up all our things (it wasn't a lot,) and then picked Cas up bridal style. He snuggled into my chest and put his head on my shoulder. I heard him sigh in contentment which made me smile. I walked out of the library and to my car. I could tell people were looking, but I didn't really care. I caught one persons eye and winked at them, they raised their eyebrows and quickly turned away. I chuckled and reached my car. I opened the door and put Cas in the passenger seat. He groaned and put his arms around my neck and pulled me into him with an 'oof' slipping from my mouth. Dang this boy had a grip. I got untangled from his arms and shut the door, I quickly made my way around to the driver side and slid in. I reached over and felt in Cas' pocket for his phone, I needed to call Anna to tell her I got him. He wasn't among it any easier to find it, he kept grabbing my arms and pulling me towards him while I kept batting his arms away. I finally found his phone and thanked him for not having a passcode. I went to his contacts and saw Anna was the only one there right now, I frowned and put me in there too. I sighed sadly and called Anna. It took 3 rings for her to pick up.

"_Hey Cas, you want me to pick you up?_" She asked.

"Uh, hi. My name is Dean Winchester... I'm uh, dating your brother." I said.

"_Oh, hey Dean._" she said totally un-fased by what I said, "_Is Cas there? Does he need me to come pick him up?_"

"Oh, no I'll take him home." I said.

"_Alright, you need the address?_"

"No, I remember where you live from when I dropped him off last night," I said.

"_Okay, I'll be expecting you,_" she said warmly. I smiled.

"Okay, see you soon." I was about to hang up when but she stopped me.

"_Oh, hey, maybe you could stay for dinner?_" I was a little uncertain.

"I don't know... I'll ask Cas and I'll let you know when we get there?" I asked.

"_Yeah, fine by me._" she said enthusiastically, "_okay, now I'll see you soon._" we said our good byes and hung up. Cas shifted and leaned his body towards me and threw his arm out. It landed on my thigh, awful close to _that _spot. I stiffened. I heard him chuckle and moved his hand just slightly higher.

"So you met my sister... Kinda," he asked. I nodded stiffly, it could see him smile out of the corner of my eye and started rubbing slow circles on my inner thigh. I stifled a moan. _It felt so damn good._ He smirked and inched his hand up inch by inch. I was holding onto the steering wheel so hard my knuckles turned white. I started humming Metallica to try and calm me down but Cas' hand that close to that part of me was too distracting.

"Cas..." I let out a low moan after his name. I closed my eyes and threw my head back against the head rest of the chair. He continued to rub little circles while inching his hand closer and closer. He was about to touch me there but pulled his hand back and smiled innocently at me.

"Are you going to stay for dinner?" He asked me like he sent just teasing the heck out of me. I looked at him breathing hard.

"I don't know. I can't very well go in my situation can I?" I asked closing my eyes as I leaned my head back — exposing my neck — and swallowed. I was to focused on trying to calm down that I didn't realize that Cas had leaned over. He placed his mouth on the hollow of my neck, making me gasp. "Cas," I moaned his named irritated. He tickled me with his tongue and sucked my neck violently. I gasped and my hips bucked involuntarily up into nothingness. I groaned in frustration. Cas pulled away and smiled at me.

"Frustrated?" He asked amused. I was panting now.

"I'm going to get you for this," I said out of breath. Cas chuckled and sat back down in his seat.

"I know," he said simply. I huffed and looked over at him.

"You better put in the Metallica cassette of you want me over for dinner." I said and turned on the car. Cas smiled wickedly at me and opened the glove box and dug around for the right tape. I waited for him to hand it to me. He finally found it and gave it to me to put in. He gave it to me smiling in accomplishment and then turned to face forward. I put the cassette in and pulled out of the school parking lot. I was about to turn onto the road when I got a call from Sam. I handed my phone to him. He took it and answered it.

"Hey Sam," he said and nodded his head, "Deans driving." He paused to listen, "yeah, sure thing," he paused again, "Bye Sam, have fun." Cas said and hung up. He reached over to put the phone back in my pocket but I snatched if from him.

"Oh no, I'm not letting your hands get anywhere below my waist," Cas smirked.

"Watch me," he said devilishly. I swallowed thickly.

"What did—" I cleared my throat because my voice had gone up an octave again, "What did Sam say?" I asked. Cas kept his eyes on the road as he answered.

"He said that he was going to go to a friends and that they were also going to get him dinner and a ride home, so you don't need to worry about him."

"Did he mention a time he was going to be home by?" I asked, Cas nodded his head.

"Yeah, 8-ish," I nodded my head and drove to his house. I looked over at him real quick.

"Looks like I'll be staying for dinner," I said. The Metallica had calmed me down a lot, so I was good. Cas' eyes darted down to below my waist and back up to the road. I smirked, "Saw that."

"You were meant to," he said, the smiled slipped off my face. I shifted in my seat nervously. Cas saw and smiled at me. We pulled up to a stop light and he leaned over and pulled my face to his. He kissed me slowly and lovingly, I melted into the kiss. He pulled away smiling at me. "Can't wait for that payback you promised." He told me. I smirked wickedly at him.

"Oh, you won't be saying that when it's happening." I said, he looked at me and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Well come to that when it happens," He said and creeped his hand to my thigh again. I saw his hand and flicked it away and then reached my hand over to his thigh, and since I was pretty tall I didn't have to lean much. He hissed when I began to rub circles and inch my hand up. He put his hands wherever he could find a spot and squeezed and threw his head against the head rest. I smiled at his reaction, keeping my eyes on the road

"Not so fun when you're the one being teased." I said. He nodded his head and whimpered slightly. He bit his lip and moaned quietly. His eyes opened and he suddenly bucked his hips. He looked at me in shock.

"I—I didn't mean to do that, it's just... Happened," he said it like he was scared of what he did. I laughed and pulled my hand away. He let out a short semi-high pitched whine.

"Karma." I stared simply and watched him fidget on the way to his house. He kept playing with anything he could find in the car to keep him occupied the rest of the short distance to his house. We got there a little while later and he literally sprinted out of the car and up to his door. I left my bag in the car but got his.

"Dean!" He cried to me. I jogged up to him as he opened the door, said a quick hello to Anna and dragged me up to his room. When we got there he pushed me in and shut the door. I dropped his bag on the ground and turned to look at his room. I didn't see much before he spun me around and pushed me into a sitting position on his bed climbed into my lap and started kissing me urgently.

"Jeez... Cas... What got you... So... Excited?" I asked between kisses. He pulled away and pushed me all the way down and tangled his hand in my hair. He kissed me once more and then pulled my head to the side to expose my neck. He attached his lips to my pulse point and then violently began to suck hard. I yelped in both pain and pleasure. He pulled away shortly after and looked at his work.

"I could've done better," he said and left me no time to think as he kissed me again. We moved our lips together in synch. I then quickly pushed him off me and climbed on top of him.

"Move up," I commanded, he quickly scrambled up to the head of his bed. He sat up but I pushed him down and attacked his neck like he had mine. He moaned quite loudly and then quickly covered his mouth. I smirked against his neck and pulled his shirt down some to expose more skin. I left angry red marks where a shirt could easily cover them, knowing that he would want it that way. He put his hand on the back of my neck.

"Dean?" He asked timidly. I moved my head up to look into his eyes. He looked so innocent and a little scared. I immediately began to worry.

"Wants wrong Cas?" I asked concerned. He looked away from me and began to awkwardly explain his situation,

"I've never really kissed anyone before you or been — uh — intimate with anyone..." He trailed off awkwardly. I smiled warmly at him.

"Cas, I don't want to pressure you to do it with me, I don't want you to think that I would hold it against you or anything if you said no. Because, Cas, I care about you too much to let something as silly as _that_ to come between us. So, if you're not ready I'm totally cool." He looked me in the eyes.

"You're to good for me, Dean." He told me. I laughed.

"You're to good for me, Cas." I said and kissed him. I lied down next to him and pulled him into me, "this okay with you?" I asked and felt him nod against my chest. I smiled and kissed the top of his head and closed my eyes only to open them a moment later. "Cas?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What were you dreaming about in the library earlier?" I asked looking down at him. He looked up at me and smirked.

"I was never asleep," he said and out his head back down leaving me to look at him. I smiled at him and closed my eyes again and rest my head on his. I sighed just enjoying the warmth of him next to me.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18:  
Castiel's POV:

My head was currently on Dean's chest and I was listening to his heart beat. I began tapping his shoulder in time with his heart.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked with a smile in his voice.

"Tapping your shoulder in time to your heart beat." I said. He kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes and kept tapping his shoulder very softly. Dean hugged me closer to him after a few seconds and then he tilted his head down.

"Cas?" He asked almost so I couldn't hear him, I hummed a sound of confirmation that I'd heard him. "Could you look at me?" I raised my head off his chest and looked in his eyes. He just stared at me with such love that I felt like I was finally whole again. I leaned in and kissed him. It was a slow, meaningful kiss that had so much passion and love in it that I could've passed out. I pulled away and continued to look in his eyes while he looked in mine. I moved myself up so I was eye to eye with him and put my head on the pillow his was. He reached out and intertwined our fingers together.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'm glad I found you," I said, Dean smiled at me.

"Me too. Before I found you, I didn't have any friends. Yeah, there's Jo and my brother, but Jo's always busy and I can't talk to Sam like that. I don't want him to worry about me. And when I saw saw you... I don't know I just knew that I had to get to know you and protect you from anything. I can't explain it, really. I just know that, even if you break up with me tomorrow my feelings won't change for you, but I'll still feel the need to protect you from anything and everything; and still, even if you find someone else, I won't cRe because at least your happy. And Cas..." I was on the verge of tears with all that he has been admitting to me, "I know I haven't known you long, but I know already that I'm falling in love with you." He finished and let a tear slip from his eye as well as me. I brought my hand that was free up to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and tilted his head into my touch.

"Dean..." He moved his head to kiss my palm, "I feel the same way. It feels like I've always known you. And I feel like, if I were to loose you..." Another tear fell and he wiped it away with his thumb, "If I were to loose you I don't know what I would do." He nodded his head and another tear of his hit my pillow. He brought our foreheads together, I closed my eyes and breathed in.

"Cas... I don't want to loose you." Dean told me. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I know Dean, I don't want to loose you either," Dean lifted his lips to mine and kissed me. It was an innocent kiss; and Dean let his emotions flow from him to me through that kiss. I tore down the wall that I had built when I was too young for that kind of wall, and let all those emotions flow into Dean. I wanted to be completely and utterly open with him, I wanted to He pulled away after a minute, but kept our foreheads together. We both had our eyes closed. He lifted his head and pulled me into his body, wrapping his arms around my waist at he same time. I buried my head in his shirt and inhaled his scent. He smelled like leather, grass and something else, something only he could smell like. To me, he smelled like home. I began playing with the collar of his shirt when he suddenly grabbed me and stood up, he placed me on the ground gingerly.

"What are we doing?" I asked confused. Dean smiled and slid one arm around my waist and the other to cup the back of my head. I grabbed his bicep and put my other hand on the left side of his chest, opposite of his heart. He leaned down while gently pushing my head to his and he kissed me. I gripped his arm harder and fisted my hand in his shirt while he tightened his arm around my waist. He licked my bottom lip and I happily complied. His tongue snaked inside my mouth and explored every bit he could. We stood in the middle of my room making out. We were so engrossed in that that I did t hear Anna knock and the next thing I knew she was standing there with wide eyes. Dean and I quickly jumped apart and blushed. Dean rubbed the back of his neck while I looked at the ground in embarrassment. Anna stuttered for a second.

"Uh... Um okay, well, dinners ready if you guys are hungry?..." She said and then nodded awkwardly and exited my room closing the door as she went. Dean looked up at me and chuckled quietly.

"You wanna go get dinner?" He asked, I nodded my head and made my way to the door. I was about to open it when Dean kissed the back of my neck and opened the door for me. I thanked him and grabbed his hand and led him down the stairs.

"Anna! We're here!" I called and came into the kitchen. Anna smiled at me.

"Great, I've already set up the table with plates and the foods on there so, tot he table." She said and began to head to the table. I tugged Dean with me and sat him down next to me.

"What's for dinner?" I asked Anna. She sat down across from me.

"Well, I was going to do spaghetti but I thought that steak and potatoes sounded even better," Anna answered. I looked at Dean

"Do you like steak and potatoes?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I haven't had it in a while though," he said as Anna handed me a bread basket. I smiled at him and handed him a roll from the basket. He took it and put it on his plate. I set the basket down and helped Dean get the food from the center of the table to his plate. Once everyone was dished up we all started eating.

"When did you two meet?" Anna asked. Deans mouth was full with food so he looked at me. I smiled at him and answered Anna.

"We met yesterday at school,"

"That's... Soon, but I'm not one to judge. How was your day, Dean?" Anna asked once Dean swallowed. He wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"It was good, what about yours?" He said politely.  
"Same old same old." Anna laughed, "and what about you Cas?"

"Good," I said and reached over to Deans chair when Anna wasn't looking and scooted him closer to me. He was a little startled at first but quickly and discretely scooted his chair over more so that our arms were touching. He dragged his plate and cup over and looked at me with a warm smile. I smiled back and stabbed a piece of steak and lifted it up to his mouth. He opened his mouth and closed it over my fork and slid the meat off and chewed. I leaned into kiss him and he quickly leaned in too. We rested our foreheads together and just stayed like that, enjoying the others presence.

"Uh-hum." Anna cleared her throat. I turned my head and stuck my tongue out. Dean kept his forehead to my temple and whispered in my ear.

"Damn..." He said and then took his forehead away and looked at Anna, "sorry. But, how can I not want to do that all the time? I mean, look at him." He said, making Anna laugh and me blush. We continued to joke and laugh throughout dinner and when it was time to clean up Anna let us go. Dean was hesitant to, but after some insisting from Anna he followed me back to my bedroom. I sent a quick thank you to Anna and walked up the stairs with Dean following closely behind.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19:  
Dean's POV:

Cas ushered me into his room and then pulled me back to the bed. I didn't want to go back to the bed though, so I pulled him into me and smiled at him.

"Where were we when we got so untimely interrupted?" I asked putting my hands back where they were. He smiled shyly and put his hands back too. I kissed him and asked for entrance to explore his mouth. He stood on his tiptoes and opened his mouth. I shoved my tongue in his mouth and he gasped. I smiled and continued to explore every inch of his mouth. His hand was squeezing my arm pretty hard while his other hand had fisted in my shirt and pulled me closer to him. He pulled away and buried his head in my neck, moving his arms to around my neck. I wrapped mine around his waist and swayed us like in the park. I suddenly got an idea and pulled away from Cas with some difficulty, because he didn't want to let go. "Do you have a stereo?" I asked. He nodded his head and pointed somewhere behind me. I stepped away from him and went to the stereo. He stood in the middle of his room watching me. I quickly found his CD collection and found something that was slow and has a nice melody to it and put it in. The music started playing as I walked back to Cas and positioned him like he was before.

"So that's why," he said lazily. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"Yeah." I said, I continued to sway us until Cas started to get heavier and heavier in my arms. I picked him up like I carried him like I did at the library to my car earlier today, and lied him down on his bed. He was out cold and I couldn't help but smile at him. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. He looked totally and utterly unworried about anything and everything. I pulled my phone out and took a photo of him. I set it as my background and put it away. I kissed his head and then walked down to the kitchen. I saw that Anna was sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen reading a magazine and drinking a ginger ale. She heard me come down the stairs and smiled at me when I reached the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up? Cas asleep?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, he fell asleep while we were "swaying"." I answered. She smiled and nodded her head. I sat down across from her and she looked at me.

"Dean," she said in a serious tone, "are you just playing Cas?" She asked, I was taken aback.

"No! I would never do that to him!" I said. Anna nodded her head stiffly.

"Look, Cas has had a hard enough life. You don't know how many times I've picked him up from school or he's walked through that door with the weight of the world on his shoulders." She said with a broken note in her voice.

"I know... It breaks my heart to hear that." I said and Anna nodded her head stiffly again.  
"If you're just pulling his leg out, then you're gonna have to deal with me." She said deathly serious. I frowned at her.

"Anna, I'm not — nor would I ever — do something like that to Cas. I would do anything and everything for him. Him and my little brother are the most important thing's in my life. And I don't think that I could or would ever do anything to hurt him intentionally, and if I do, I promise you I will do anything in my power to make it up to him. Even if that means stepping in front of a bus." I said to Anna never looking away from her eyes. She smiled and got up and walked over to me. She leaned against the island next to me.

"That's all I needed to hear," she said and hugged me, "thank you Dean. Cas needs someone like you in his life right now." I hugged her back.  
"Heh, he's not the only one." I said. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked at me.

"It's late. You should get home." I nodded and got up. Anna walked me out and waved as I drove away. I got home not much later and walked up to the door. I was about to unlock it but it was thrown open and my dad was standing there.

"Dean. Where's Sam?" I check my watch and sighed.

"He should be here any minute, he's over at a friends house and said he'd be home around 8."

"Good. Now Dean get inside and sit." He said and stepped aside to let me in. I walked quickly past him and sat down on the couch. He strode over to me leisurely.

"Do you have anything you want to tell me?" He asked. I swallowed. He would kill me if he knew that I was gay.

"No..." I said uncertainly. He sighed tiredly and slumped his shoulders.

"Dean... I know that I haven't been a great father to you or Sam. I feel so bad about that, and you've had to basically raise Sam. And you probably don't think so, but I do notice how you've been putting your own needs and wants aside and only worried about Sam. I've seen you go days without eating so Sam can eat, I've seen you wear clothes that are practically rags so Sam could have new clothes; I've seen you work so hard for extra money to get things that Sam wants that you've practically exhausted yourself... But you continued to go through with it. And I'm sorry for that. You've been more of a father to Sam than I was to both if you combined. But I don't want you to see me as some scary guy that if you make one wrong move, you'll be sorry. And, Dean... I need you to know that I will accept you for who you are because..." My dad choked up, he was still looking at the ground but raised his head to meet my eyes and I saw he was crying, "because you're my son and I love you." He choked out the words and let some tears fall to the floor. I stared at him in shock.

"Dad... I..."

"Hold on Dean, I have more I need to say." He stood up and wiped his eyes, "I'm just so tired, Dean. Ever since your mother I could only see black and white. I don't know what I was thinking... I should've been there for you and Sam... I was just so devastated about Mary that I didn't know what to do." He sucked in a breath and then let it out slowly, "but I don't want to be so consumed with grief that I can't see. I just want to be there for you and Sam. So what I'm trying to say is: I'm so sorry, Dean." He looked me in the eyes, "I'm so so sorry and I hope that you can forgive me for being so blind." He concluded. I sat there looking at him in shock.

"I don't... I don't know what to say, Dad..." I said, "Why now?"

"I saw the look in your eyes the other night and I knew that you were no longer a boy because of me. Because I forced you to grow up and be a father to Sam when I couldn't be." He said. I looked at the ground and stayed silent.

"I forgive you." I said quietly. "But I also don't forgive you." He nodded his head sadly.

"Thank you Dean." He said, "and I know that you probably can't forgive me for everything. And I can accept that. So... How about we start with that?" He asked me with so much pleading in his voice he didn't sound like himself. I nodded my head and he smiled and started to say something else but a car pulled up outside. He looked at me and smiled.

"That's Sam." I said, he nodded.

"How about you go up to your room and get some sleep while I talk to Sam?" He asked. I nodded my head and started walking up the stairs. I walked straight into my room and fell on my bed. It didn't take me long to get to sleep.

_"Dean..." Cas asked me timidly, I looked up at him. He was sitting on his bed while I walked around his room, just looking._

_"Yeah Cas?" He motioned for me to come over. I smiled and sat next to him. He grabbed my shirt and pulled me to his mouth while also lying down making me crawl on top of his to keep our moths connected. He took his hand and began to unbutton his shirt. I pulled away for Cas. He looked me in the eyes._

_"Dean... Please?" He asked shyly, I nodded my head._

_"Yeah, are you sure." I asked in slight shock. He nodded his head and pulled me back in for a kiss. He continued to unbutton his shirt. And when he was done I took the initiative to take it all the way off as well as mine. I stared at the newly exposed skin, making Cas blush. He reached a timid hand up to put it on my chest. I smiled and leaned down again to kiss him. I lowered my hips to his adding some pressure. He moaned and threw his head onto the pillow and closing his eyes. I watched his face as I grinded into him. His face was contorted in a pure look of pleasure. He was panting a little and that made me smiled. I pulled my hips up and then brought them down as he brought his up. I moaned and almost collapsed on him._

_"Dean..." He moaned._

_"Cas, don't do that without telling me." I said, breathing hard. He nodded his head distractedly. I pushed my hips down to his and hit him in just the right spot so he moaned loudly and hugged himself to me. I smiled at my work and pushed him off me gently and made him lie down. He was panting very hard now and was gripping the sheets next to him. I popped open his jeans and unzipped them slowly. The next thing I knew he was on top of me._

_"My turn," he said seductively and unzipped and unbuttoned my pants. I moaned as he slid my pants down to the middle of my thighs. He didn't do anything for a little bit so I looked at him. He was staring at the tent in my boxers lustfully. _

_"Like what you see?" I asked cockily. He looked up at me, his eyes clouded with hunger._

_"_'You bet.'_" He quoted me. He slipped his hands into my boxers and—_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

I woke with a start. I slammed my alarm off and quickly ran to the shower. I turned the cold water on and then stood in the middle of the bathroom. I leaned over and put my hands on my knees, panting.

"This is getting ridiculous." I muttered and stepped in the shower after undressing. "I have got to do something."


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20:  
Castiel's POV:

_"Cas!" Dean yelled happily from my left side. I turned around and saw him running towards me. I smiled and began to walk towards him. He reached me and hugged me, the force almost knocked me over. He laughed and kissed my cheek. _

_"Hey," I said, smiling also. _

_"Hey." He said back and let his arms hang loosely around my waist. He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. I smiled and rested my arms around his neck. We stayed like that for a while until Dean moved a bit and then fell down with me on top of him. He wasn't hurt, though. And neither was I. He laughed and looked at my lips. _

_"I'm gonna kiss you, Cas." He said and didn't give me time to respond before he kissed me. I kissed back as he tilted his head to the side for better a better angle. All of a sudden he rolled over and he was on top of me. He just stared at me. I began to blush._

_"What?" I asked. He smiled softly at me._

_"I don't want to ever forget your face," he said and continued to study my face. It was a while before he spoke again, looking me in the eyes the whole time, "you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen, Cas. You are perfect... And everything about you is just perfect. I don't know what I would do without you. Cas, please... _Please don't ever leave. _Please don't ever leave _me_. Cas... I love you so much. I can't explain how much I love you. It feels like, my heart doesn't belong to me anymore. And as long as you're alive I'm alive. If you're happy, I'm happy. If you're sad, I'm sad. If you're sick, I'm sick. I will do anything for you, I will protect you from everything. I don't know how to tell you how much I love you or his strongly I feel for you. I just can't, it's physically and emotionally impossible to even begin to explain how much I love you, and you know what? Every time I look at you, I fall deeper and deeper I love with you. I don't know how you have this affect on me," he chuckled and smiled at me, "but you do and saying I love you will never cover how I really feel for you. So, Cas, please don't leave me, because without you, I'm nothing." He told me and kissed me. _

_"Dean," I breathed out. _

_"Cas... I love you." He told me. I smiled brightly._

_"Dean, I love you too." He returned the smiled I sent him and kissed me with nothing but love and more love in it. We continue like that for a while when I felt the ground shake and Dean and I stood up, I was clinging to him when we saw the earth open up into a black pit. Dean grabbed me and pulled me back. I tried to move my legs to run but something was wrapped around my ankle and it dragged me towards the pit. I grabbed onto Dean and he grabbed onto me but we couldn't get enough of a grip._

_"Dean!" I yelled as I tried to grab anything and everything on the ground to stop me from falling into the pit._

_"CAS!" Dean yelled and dived for me, he grabbed my wrist and hauled me up but it didn't work. _

_"Dean!" I yelled in terror._

_"Let him go!" Dean yelled and the thing around my ankle unwrapped and Dean was able to pull me into his lap. I was shaking with fear and I didn't know what to do. _

_"Dean," I cried and held onto him for dear life. Tears started forming in the back of my eyes._

_"Cas, oh thank god you're okay," Dean said hugging me to him urgently. I heard something like and snake whisper but I brushed it off as the wind. I felt Dean hug me impossibly tighter as the wind whispered. He pulled away and looked in my crying eyes._

_"Dean?..." I asked because he was crying too._

_"Cas, I love you. But I have to go. I don't want to, but I have to if it means you living." He said. I shook my head. _

_"No, Dean. I can't live without you!" I said as more tears streamed down my face. He shook his head and pecked my lips._

_"No Cas, it's me who can't live without you. Before you, I was just going through the motions. I was broken, I was basically a robot. But then you came along and," he smiled at me, "and you fixed me up. You turned me human again." He kissed me hard and tried to convey all his emotions through that kiss. I kissed back trying to tell him to stay and we could work something out. He pulled away and stood up. I felt something pull me back and keep me in place. I strained against whatever it was, but it was too strong. Dean stood at the edge of the pit and I saw something come and stand in front of him. He turned to his side and it gave me a clear view of what was going on. Dean nodded and all of a sudden the figure turned himself and Dean so Dean was facing me. Dean looked kinda confused for a second but then the figure stuck his hand _inside _Dean. Dean opened his mouth in a silent scream and a look of pure _pain _spread across his face._

_"DEAN!" I screamed and fought as hard as I could. Dean looked down and blood started poring from his mouth, he looked up and me. I fought as hard as I could and got free. I ran to him and he pleaded to me not to, but I couldn't help myself. The figure pulled his hand out of Dean and laughed. I watched as the thing descended into the pit and closed up. Dean fell to his knees and I got there just in time to catch his head from hitting the ground. I cradled his body in mine. He was looking in my eyes and then he smiled and was gone. I watched as the light faded out of his eyes, but he was smiling. I sobbed and out our foreheads together. _

_"Dean!" I cried time and time again, in hope of him coming back, but I knew. I knew there was no way he was coming back. I knew he was gone, and that was that._

I woke up crying. Anna came in to wake me up, but she saw me crying and look of understanding washed over her face. She rushed over to me and rubbed my shoulder.

"The boy from my first dream, Anna" I said and she nodded, "It was Dean. I don't understand how I could even—!" I broke off and sobbed. Anna leaned down and whispered in my ear and began singing our parents song. I was glad that this time it did calm me down almost immediately. I wiped my eyes.

"Why do I keep having these dreams, Anna?" I asked brokenly. She frowned.

"I don't know, Cas. But I do know that Dean is fine. And he always will be, I have no doubt in my mind about it." She said. I sat up and hugged her. She hugged me back quick and then told me to get ready, I smiled at her and got up to get ready. I pulled out some navy blue slacks and a dress shirt from my dresser. I walked over to my closet and opened it. I searched and then found a navy blue jacket and a blue tie. I was about to close the door when something caught my eye. I pushed aside some things and pulled it out. I looked it over and out it on. I walked down stairs to the kitchen and when Anna saw me her eyes widened and she looked like she was about to cry.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, walking over to her. She took a moment to look over me.

"You look just like dad..." She said, "and this," she pulled the collar of the coat I put on. "This was dads trench coat." She let a tear slide down her face. I wiped it away and hugged her. She smiled and sniffed.

"It's okay Anna," I said. She nodded her head and pulled away to give me my coffee.

"Come on, I'm gonna take you to school today." I nodded and took the coffee while she walked to the door and grabbed her keys. I followed her and we got int he car and drove to school.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21:  
Dean's POV:

I tapped my foot and whistled as I waited for Cas. Lisa walked by and waved, she stopped all of a sudden and then stood by me.

"I'm going to quit the team," she said then looked up at me. I didn't know what to say for a second.

"Why?" I asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not _me_. I don't want to waste my last year doing something I've come to hate and Cas helped me realize that I want to be true to myself and not be afraid of what people think if me." She told me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Cas will do that to you," I told her, making her grin widely. She stood up on her tips toes and hugged me with one arm. I hugged her back as she said something that I couldn't make out, I didn't have time to ask her before she announced something.

"I'm planning to come out once I quit the team. I mean, to hell with what they think of me. I don't care anymore,"

"Because of Cas?" I asked, she giggled and nodded her head.

"Because of Cas." She confirmed and said she'd see me later and walked off. I leaned back on the set of lockers behind me and continued to wait for Cas. I closed my eyes and then the next thing I knew someone had grabbed the collar of my shirt and kissed me. I knew the feeling of this persons lips. It was Cas. I relaxed and kissed him back. He pulled himself flush against me and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into my mouth. He was using his body to push me into the lockers. I grabbed his hips and pulled him against me harder. I could feel him smile, which in turn made me smile too. We didn't get to go on for much longer before someone beside us cleared their throat. We pulled apart, breathing a bit labored, and looked at the person. It was the blonde girl from science. I looked at her incredulously.

"What?" I asked with a snap in my voice. She rolled her eyes at me.

"No PDA." She stated and walked off. I smirked.

"Make us!" I yelled and she turned around just in time to see me push Cas into the lockers and make out with him. I heard her huff and storm off. Cas moaned and tangled his hands in my hair, pulling my face closer to his. I pressed my body into his, wanting as much contact as I could get. He moaned again and I moved my lips to his neck. He took his hands out if my hair and rested them on my shoulders and leaned his head back against the lockers while I played with the skin exposed on his neck. He sighed and squirmed a bit.

"Dean," he said breathlessly, "class is going to start in a minute." He moaned as I ran my tongue over his pulse point. I pulled away and pecked his lips and then grabbed his hand and began walking to his first period. Cas looked up and laughed.

"What?" I asked with a smile. He reached up and started playing with my hair.

"Your hair is messed up." He said pulling his hands out and grabbing my hand again. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said, Cas blushed. We reached his classroom a little bit later so we said our 'see you later's and 'I'll miss you's and he walked in his classroom and sat down. I waved and then left for my class. I was walking down the hall to my classroom when I passed Michael. He saw me and smirked evilly at me. I rolled my eyes and flipped him off without looking at him and kept walking. I got to my class and sat down. Today was going to be a very slow and busy day. I put my head down as the bell rang and the teacher walked in and began the lesson for today. I scribbled down some notes the whole period and agonizingly waited for this period to be over. I sighed and waited. She looked at the clock and told us to pack up just as the bell rang. I stood up and quickly walked to second period. The same thing happened in second and third that happened in first. Each period seemed to go by slower and slower, and the morons in my classes didn't help. Finally the bell rang for fourth period and I walked quickly to my class. When I got there Cas was already seated in the far corner in the front, next to the windows. I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Hey," I greeted him. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey yourself. How was your morning?" He asked. I blew up my cheeks and looked at him. He chuckled.

"Terrible," I said.

"Same here." He told me, I smiled at him and then leaned over my desk, he got the hint and leaned to. We pecked each others lips.

"That always makes me feel better," I said, Cas nodded his head.

"Me too," he said. We both smiled and more kids started to come in. The bell rang shortly after and the teacher walked in happily.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Kogos said cheerily, "so I realized that we never got to play that game I promised yesterday, the one with the index cards. Who still has theirs?" She asked. I knew that I had mine but I didn't want everyone to know about my mom. I raised my hand to get a new one. She came over and gave me a new one. I grabbed a pencil and quickly wrote down something's about me.

"_1.) I have a younger brother  
2.) I have a boyfriend  
3.) my favorite color is blue  
4.) I have green eyes  
5.) My name is Dean Winchester_" I handed my card to the teacher and she added it to the pile of cards.

"Everybody got theirs in?" She asked and everybody nodded. I looked at Cas and smiled. The teacher told us to stand up as she picked a random card from the stack.

"Why do we have to stand up?" Some kid in the back of the class whined. I rolled my eyes and snuck a glance at Cas.

"Thank you, Dylan, for that outburst. Okay, I'm gonna start reading and say they put "my hair is gold," and you have gold hair then you keep standing. If then they put 'I am a girl' and you're a boy you sit down. Get it?"

"Oh, so if you have what they out down in common with the, then you stay standing until there's something that you don't have in common." Dylan said. Mrs. Kogos nodded. She looked down at the card and started reading.

"I have brown hair." She said and a few students sat down, "I have long hair," Cas and I said down as did most of the guys in the class, "I have a younger sister, I have an older brother," all but 4 kids sat down. "My name starts with a 'P'" three of the four girls sat down. Mrs. Kogos looked up and smiled.

"My card." The girl said. She went up and took the card from Mrs. Kogos' outstretched arm.

"Thank you Penny," Mrs Kogos said.

"Uh huh." Penny replied and sat down again. Mrs. Kogos grabbed another card.

"Everyone stand up." She said and began reading when she saw that everyone was up. "I have a younger brother," Cas sat down, "I have a boyfriend" most of the girls stayed standing as all the boys sat down, Mrs. Kogos looked up and laughed a tiny bit and flashed me a smile, "My favorite color is blue," three girls sat down, "I have green eyes" all but me and two other girls stayed standing, "My name is Dean Winchester." Everyone but me sat down. I walked up and grabbed the card.

"Mine," I said and took the card from Mrs. Kogos.

"Thank you Dean," she said.

"No problem." I replied and felt eyes on me the short distance back to my seat. I turned and looked at Cas. He was laughing silently at me. I stick my tongue out at him, only making him laugh at me more.

"Last one for today, everybody stand up, I'm gonna do this one fast because apparently time flies. Okay let's begin, I have dark brown hair, blue eyes, I'm a girl, my name starts with I, I have glasses." Everyone was sitting down by the fourth fact though. Mrs. Kogos looked up as a the owner of the card came up and got it.

"Thank you," she said.

"Your welcome, Immani." Mrs Kogos said and looked at the clock, "uh, you guys can just hang out the rest of the period," everyone immediately started talking and getting on their phones. Mrs Kogos walked over to Cas and I. "So dependent on their phones," she said sitting at her desk. Cas and I laughed as she smiled and got on her computer and those something in and then looked back at us. "So, how are your guys' day going?"

"Pretty good," Cas answered.

"That's good, and you Dean?"

"Slow." I said, "This literally the best period of my day so far." Mrs. Kogos laughed.

"Well I'm not surprised to hear that. I mean, everybody knows that History is the best!" she said as the bell rang. I stood up as Cas gathered all of his things up. He was about to grab his back pack but I grabbed it and slung it over my shoulder. He looked at me surprised, while I readied out and grabbed his books from him, placing them under my arm. He reached out to grab his stuff back but I deflected him and slung my arm over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna Cary it for you." I said and he blushed. We started walking out when Cas called back to Mrs. Kogos.

"Bye Mrs. Kogos, see you tomorrow." Mrs. Kogos looked up from her computer and waved at us.

"Bye," she said and Cas wrapped his arm around my torso and we walked to his locker. I didn't need to visit my locker because I just kept everything with me. We got to Cas's locker and he put the things he didn't need away and got the ones he did need. Cas closed his locker and then clung his back pack over his shoulder. I looked at him.

"Fine." He sighed and gave me his back back. I smiled and put it on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my torso, hugging me while I out my arm back around his shoulders. I pulled him into me and kissed the top of his head. He hugged me tighter and then we began to walk to our normal spot to eat lunch.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22:  
Castiel's POV:

Dean sat down and leaned against the tree, pulling me down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. Dean put his head on mine and sighed.

"Cas?.." Dean said, I nodded my head. He hesitated, I lifted my head and looked at him. He was looking at the ground beside him.

"Dean, what's wrong?" I asked concern filling my voice. He looked at me, and I don't mean your normal 'look'. It was like he looked into me, into my soul.

"I just..." He tried to explain to me but couldn't. I smiled and grabbed his chin, leading his mouth to mine. He kissed me back slowly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap so my legs were straight out on his right. I smiled and kissed him, I felt him lick my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and immediately felt his tongue begin to explore. He was going slow, and I guessed he wanted to savor the moment. We continued before I heard someone clear their throat next to us. I pecked him once more and turned to see who it was. My heart skipped a beat.

"Hi Castiel." He said seductively, Deans grip on me tightened.

"Who are you?" Dean asked protectively, I quickly turned and buried my face in Deans neck.

"My name is Crowley," he said with a laugh in his voice, "and Castiel and I are good friends. Aren't we?" I shook my head in Dean's neck. Dean stood up and placed me behind him. I grabbed onto him and didn't let go. Dean had one arm behind him holding me.

"I think you should go." Dean said with a chilling tone. It took Crowley a second to recover from Dean's words and death stare,

"C'mon! Don't be like that, I can share." He said. I tightened my grip on Dean's shirt.

"Go. Now. Or I swear to god you won't see the light of day." Dean said deathly serious. If I was on the other end of those words, I would've melted into a puddle. I could tell Crowley was a little scared, but didn't want to show it.

"Fine. But you're not on my good list anymore," he said and walked away. Once he was a good distance away Dean turned to me.

"Cas, you okay? What's wrong?" He asked with so much concern for me in his voice I didn't know what to do but break down and tell him everything.

"He... I've known Crowley since 4th grade and he's always been a bully to me. He would just about torture me. But one day, sophomore year he cornered me in the bathroom and—" I choked. Dean pulled me into him and hugged me tight. He was stroking my hair and humming to me. I pulled away because I had to tell him, "he cornered me and you probably know what happened next. But he didn't get far enough to actually do anything because a kid who I had talked with a few times and actually knew kinda well came in and attacked Crowley. His name was Balthazar and he got expelled from school because Crowley went and told everybody that Balthazar was the one who tried to do that to me. And everybody believe it, not caring what I had to say. And now everyone just acts like it never happened..." I said and buried my face into Dean's chest. Dean stood there hugging me tightly.

"Cas... I'm so sorry. I wish I had been there to help you," Dean said to me. I pressed my face into his chest even more and Dean tightened his grip on me and didn't let go. I heard Jo and her friends come so Dean picked me up and sat down again with me in his lap. My face was still in his chest and he was still hugging me tightly.

"What wrong?" Jo asked but nothing close to as much concern in her voice than Dean. I felt Dean Shake his head. I could feel the curiousness radiating from Jo but she didn't push it.

"Jo, let's give them some space," Kevin said as I heard footsteps in the grass walking away. I kept myself where I was because I was comfortable and Dean made me feel better. Eventually I heard more footsteps coming closer.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?!" Lisa asked, I moved my head to Dean's shoulder and Lisa sat down so I could see her.

"Nothing, Lisa. Cas is just upset right now." Dean said, I closed my eyes and buried my face deeper into Deans neck and I felt Dean pull me impossibly closer to him. I felt Lisa bring her hand up to my shoulder and squeeze.

"It'll be okay, Cas. And if you ever need to talk I'm here," she said. I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Lisa," I mumbled against Dean's neck.

"No problem," Lisa said softly, "I'm gonna go and give you guys some alone time."

"Thanks Lisa." Dean said as I assumed she stood up and left. Dean rested his head against mine and tilted his head down a little bit.

"Dean..." I whispered.

"Yeah," he answered lovingly.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked, sounding taken aback.

"Because of how I acted weak and helpless," I said, Dean lifted his head.

"Cas look at me?" He asked, I lifted my head slowly. "You had every right to do that. I would've done the same thing, so you have no reason to be sorry. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. Dean let a small smile grace his lips. I flicked my eyes down to his lips and he licked them. He smirked and leaned in to kiss me lovingly. We sat there kissing for the rest of lunch. They were just innocent kisses, no tongue or hands roaming. Just my lips to his lips, it was really nice and sweet. The bell rang and we sat there for a moment looking into each others eyes. Dean pecked my check and told me to stand up. I did, reluctantly, and he gathered our stuff up and headed for fourth period.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23:  
Dean's POV:

Fifth and Sixth periods went by fast. I cheered Cas up and he was happy again. Right now, there was only 30 seconds left of class and the teacher told us we could talk or text. So immediately got up and walked over to Cas. The blonde girl got up also and walked to my lab partner. They started whispering to each other so I flipped them the bird. I didn't see their reaction because I was looking at Cas.

"Hey," I said happily to him. He stood up and hugged me.

"Hey yourself," he said back. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. He turned to his side and we were in our regular position. The bell rang and we walked out together and headed to seventh. I watched Cas as we walked and just smiled.

"What?" He asked when he saw I was watching him. I smiled and in the corner of my eye I saw Jo and Kevin, I waved and walked into the library with Cas.

"Nothing, you just mesmerize me and you don't even try." I said. He blushed and we reached our normal spot but there was a couple making out there. I winced and quickly covered Cas' eyes. He laughed and we walked away and sat at a secluded table. Cas sat down and I sat right next to him. I looked around and saw that there really wasn't many kids here. Cas told me he was going to go get a book and got up from the table and disappeared. I leaned back in my chair, closed my eyes, and waited. He didn't come back for a while and I started to get worried. I was about to get up and see if he was having trouble finding a book when Lisa came and sat down next to me. I looked over her and saw she wasn't wearing her cheer uniform. She noticed and smiled widely at me.

"I officially quit the team," she smiled brightly at me.

"That's awesome, I'm happy for you!" I said and half hugged her. She nodded her head.

"Thanks," she said and then the smiled slipped off her face, "but that's actually not what I came over here for. Is Cas okay? What was upsetting him at lunch?" She asked, I shook my head.

"It's not my place to tell you, and it would really appreciate it if you didn't go and ask him." I said as Lisa nodded.

"Alright, but Dean... I meant what I said at Lunch, and it goes for you too, you know?" She said putting her hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head.

"Thanks Lisa," I said, she leaned over and kissed my cheek. She smiled and handed me a piece of paper.

"Here's my number, call me whenever you want to talk, rant, complain. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener," she said. We said our see you later's and she walked off. A moment later Cas came back with two books.

"What took so long? I was starting to get worried," I said.

"Sorry, someone had a question for me." He said and his shoulders slumped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked. Cas looked me in the eyes, he looked so young and tired of just everything and I could feel my heart break.

"I'm just tired, Dean," he said brokenly. I turned my chair to face him and did the same with his chair. He just sat in the chair looking down while I moved mine so our knees were touching. I grabbed his hand and leaned towards him, putting my elbows on my knees for support.

"Cas, I'm here for you. Your problems are my problems too," I squeeze his hands, "And if you need anything, anything at all, I'll get it for you," I said. Cas looked up at me like a little kid and I reached out and pulled him onto my lap. He sighed in content and put his head on my shoulder and kissed my neck.

"Thank you Dean," he said.

"No need to thank me." I said, "now Cas tell me what's wrong?"

"The couple that was making out in our spot, they came up to me and just started attacking me with questions about stupid rumors that apparently have been spreading about us. Like, I'm blackmailing you to be my boyfriend, or you're just pulling a prank on me and that kind of thing." he sighed, "And I just... I really didn't need that today." He finished. I rubbed his back and kissed his temple.

"No, you didn't Cas. You don't deserve to have anything bad happen to you. You're too good for that," I told him and he kissed my neck again.

"Thank you Dean," he said, I smiled and we sat in silence for a little longer until he sat up and got back in his chair. I frowned.

"I'm cold now," I told him. He smiled at me.

"We need to study and do homework, so we can actually pass High School," he said.

"But I already have enough credits for that, and I know that you do too." I told him. He smiled amusedly at me. I huffed and then scooted my chair closer to him to see the books he had gotten.

"'World History - For the Advanced' and 'Advanced Placement World History'" he said. I nodded my head and opened a book. "You do notes on that book and I'll do this one and then we'll compare?" He asked. I nodded and then we began to work. I groaned and leaned back against my chair within the first 15 mins.

"This is boring," I said, "I'd rather be making out like the other day." I leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe making Cas blush. He pushed me away and smiled shyly.

"Work Dean," he said.

"Will I get a reward?" I asked raising my eyebrow up and down suggestively even though he couldn't see me. He stopped writing and thought about it.

"Yes." He said simply and started writing again. I blinked.

"Care to explain what this prize is?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Do your notes and you'll find out." He said, I threw my head back and sat up slowly.

"Fine," I said in defeat and began to write some notes. The period was pretty much note writing from there on. When the bell rang I quickly closed the book and grabbed Cas' book and put them on the re-shelving cart.

"Dean, I remember where they go," he said standing up to grab them. I grabbed his back pack and his hand and dragged him out if the library.

"Nope, we're going. I can't stand that library anymore," I said making Cas chuckle. We got to my car and I put our backpacks in the back and got into the car. Cas was just buckling up when I got in and I quickly started the car and buckled myself up.

"Why the hurry?" Cas asked. I pulled out of the parking lot and sped off to my house.

"You're coming to my house," I said smiling, Cas nodded his head and pulled his phone out to text Anna.

"Let me make sure it's alright with Anna," he said as he sent the text. His phone beeped a moment later.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"She said 'K'," he told me. I smiled and pulled up to a stop light.

"You okay with it?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally." He replied and leaned over to kiss my cheek but I turned my head and he kissed me full on the mouth. He pulled away smiling. I looked back at the light and saw it was green, I sped off in the direction of Sammy's school to picked him up.

* * *

Yep, I'm putting an Authors Note here. Sorry, but, I just need to ask you guys if you're liking my story or not. I know I asked this once before and got one answer, but, how am I supposed to know if anybody else likes it? Could you maybe think about reviewing or something? It would make me write faster because then I'll know if what I'm writing is good or not... So... Yeah. Review? ((And sorry I didn't get this up sooner... I'm having some friend issues and that's hindered my writing a bit.)) Thanks for reading this... If you did... And thank you everyone who's reviewed before this. LURVE ya!

— Tyler


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24:  
Castiel's POV:

"Sam!" Dean yelled and Sam saw us. He came running to the car and saw me. He smiled and waved. I was surprised, but waved back and smiled. Dean got back in the car and shut the door just as Sam opened his and got it.

"Hey Cas," he said politely.

"Hi Sam," I responded turning around to look at him. He nodded his head.

"Hey Dean." Sam said as Dean nodded his head at Sam.

"How was school?" Dean asked.

"Good," Sam responded, I saw Dean smile in a way I've never seen him smile, "What about you?"

"Great," Dean said looking at me. Sam noticed and I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye and laugh a bit.

"And what about you, Cas?" He asked.

"Same as Dean," I said smiling in Dean's direction. Dean pulled out of the parking lot and drove off to his house.

"Sam?" Dean said once we reached a stop light, "What did dad say to you?" Sam flicked his eyes to me and back to Dean.

"You want me to tell you now?" He asked. Dean looked at me briefly.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of Cas," he said. It made me feel special that Dean would include me in something like this.

"Well, he said that he wanted to try and repair our relationship and that he would do anything to prove to me that he really wanted to, and he was sorry. Why?" Sam asked. Dean furrowed his eyebrows.

"Nothing about how he would accept you and whatever you choose to do or be?" Dean asked looking in the rear view mirror for a short second and then back to the road. Sam shook his head.

"No, why? Did he say that to you?" Sam asked. Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Shit." He mumbled so only I could hear, "uh, no Sammy, he didn't." Sam knew he was lying but didn't push it. We rode in silence for a few seconds before Sam spoke again.

"Dean?" He asked timidly, "Can I talk to you privately when we get home?"

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"Later," he stated simply and Dean left it there. We rode the rest of the short drive home in silence, and Dean seemed tense. When we got there Dean told me to stay in the car with him. I nodded as Sam quickly got out and went in. Dean sat there for a moment, I looked at him in concern. He turned to me and put his hand behind my head.

"My dad knows," he started and looked down, "am I that transparent?" He asked me looking up through his eyelashes. I chuckle at his insecurity.

"No Dean, you don't seem it at all," I said, he smiled and looked into my eyes deeply. He smiled a small but affectionate smile.

"Thank you, Cas." He said, I blushed slightly and nodded.

"Let's go inside?" I asked, he nodded and pulled his hand away and got out. He walked around to my side and waited for me to catch up to him. He started walking and reached the door as I jogged to catch up.

"You're cute when you're running," he said and then opened the door. Sam was sitting down on the couch a little pale. Dean walked about three feet in when he stopped too and I ran into him. He ushered me towards a set of stairs and told me to go to the room that was two doors down on the left. He pushed me up with a little to much force and I almost fell but I caught myself and hurried up the stairs. I found the room and went in. I looked around and, obviously, it was Dean's. I looked around for a while when I heard some mumbled yelling. I lied on the bed and stuck my ear buds in. I listened to my music and waited for Dean. About 15 mins later I felt someone get on top of me on the bed. I opened my eyes and pulled my ear buds out. Dean was smiling down at me.

"Hey," I said getting up into my elbows, and making it so that my face was closer to his too. I felt him lowers his body just a bit and look at my lips. I flicked my tongue out and wetted them just to tease him. I heard him suck in a breath and let it out slowly. I smiled and he looked back up to my eyes. He smiled a true and genuinely happy smile at me, which in turn, only made me smile more.

"My dad wants to meet you," Dean said looking down at my shirt, obviously irritated. I put my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch, sighing in contentment.

"Dean? Will you look at me?" I asked softly; he lifted his head to meet my eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked. I brought my face to his and kissed him. It was just a lips to lips kiss, and the sincerity of it made it all the more meaningful. We pulled away from each other slowly.

"Let's go meet your dad?" I asked. Dean smiled softly and got off of me and helped me up off his bed. He lead me down the stairs, never letting me get more than three feet away. We got to the bottom of the stairs and I saw their dad sitting on the couch with a glass of water in his hands. When he saw Dean he got up and turned to face us. He looked directly at me and I saw Dean inch just slightly closer to me.

"Hi, my name is John," he said while he walked around the couch and to where Dean and I were standing. He stuck his hand out and gave me a warm smile. I took his hand returning his smile.

"Pleasure to meet you John," I hesitated on his name but he seemed even more excited — if that was the right word — that I'd used it. He waved for us to come sit down in the living room. Dean flicked his eyes to me and I got the hint to follow him. Dean sat down in a two person couch and threw his arm over the back. I wanted to go and sit down right next to him and bury my self in his side, but I knew I couldn't. I sat down at lease six inches away and I saw Dean look at me. I smiled reassuringly at him and looked back to his dad who was watching us. I looked at the ground and blushed.

"So, Dean?" His dad asked, I looked over at Dean who was looking at his lap, "is there anything that you would like me to know?" His dad asked and I saw his eyes flick to me for a second and then back to Dean. I looked over at Dean and saw he was still staring at his lap and fidgeting.

"Not right now," Dean mumbled. I looked at him and he raised his head just enough so he could look back at me through his eyelashes. I smiled at him, I didn't want to pressure him into coming out to his dad when he wasn't ready. His dad nodded and looked over to me.

"How about you Cas?" He asked, I scrunched my eyebrows together slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Dean's dad looked between us and then raised his eyebrows. I paled a tiny bit and Dean looked up.

"Look, Dean," his dad started and I saw Dean look at me out of the corner of my eye, "I don't know of you want Cas here when I say this?" He hesitated and continued when Dean didn't say anything, "I know that you like boys the way that Sam or I like the opposite gender." He said a little awkwardly. Dean snapped his head up and look terrified.

"How—!" Dean stuttered.

"When you were three, you absolutely _hated_ the girls at the playground and would kiss the boys there on the cheek all the time." His dad replied, I tried to contain my laugh but a little "ha" slipped out and Dean glared at me, only for a second before his glared turned into a stare. A ghost of a smiled played across his face before he turned back to his dad, he still looked kinda scared, but was hiding it well.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked. His dad shook his head.

"It'll take a bit of getting used to, but I'll manage. And I meant what I said the other day: I will accept you for who you are. No questions asked." John said, "so, is there anything else you think I should know..." He trailed off looking at me again and then back to Dean. Dean saw where his gaze had travelled and blushed a tiny bit.

"Uh..." He looked at me for help. I smiled and looked at John.

"I think you've caught Dean off guard," I said making John chuckled slightly, "but if you're referring to Dean and my relationship, yes. Were dating," I said; John nodded and stood up. He stuck his hand out to me.

"Well, welcome to the family." He said I smiled and stood up to shake his hand. We did and then John excused himself to go get dinner started. He left and I turned to Dean who was sitting in the couch, just staring. He looked up at me.

"What just happened?" He asked. I laughed and pulled him up.

"Come on Lover, let's go." I said as I pulled him up the stairs. He climbed the stairs with me, still confused. I laughed and stepped into his room.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews! It really means a lost to me! Virtual Pie for all of you! And about this chapter, I was kind of hesitant to put the line "Welcome to the Family" in there, because that seemed a bit fast... But... I'm gonna stick with it. So, yeah, tell me what you think of this chapter? Oh! one more thing: Some people were asking about the dreams and yes, they do play a big part in this story; same with Lisa. And I've actually already planned a sequel to this seeing as how I know how I want this story to go and end. Also:

SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:

1.) Thank you **abzbee** for the comment. That really made my day and this chapter possible. :)

2.) Thank you for your TWO comments and being the VERY FIRST story favorite-er! :D And concern about my friend issues; I'm slowly dealing with it and I'm okay.

3.) Thank you **ValorieDevore** for the feed back and I'm currently writing a note back to you answering some of your comments/questions/concerns/etc...

4.) Thank you **shellydiann** for your kind words and for being the FIRST REVIEWER! :) And I hope that you work out your family issues; I can relate because my family is kinda messed up too. So if you want to rant/vent to someone, I'm here and I won't judge or anything. But if not, I totally understand. :)

5.) And a very special thanks to **destieljochlockinthetardis** for being the VERY FIRST story follower! :D

6.) And thank you to everyone else! Thank you so much! LURVE ya!


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25:  
Dean's POV:

I was pushed into my room by Cas and I watched him close the door and walk to my bed to lie down. I stood in the middle of the room, confused as hell.

"What... What happened?" I asked. I really didn't get it. I mean, I did... But I didn't. Cas sighed.

"Your dad just told you he knew you were gay and he's okay with it, now come here. I'm cold," Cas said with a whine in his voice. I smiled and lied down next to him happily. Cas lifted my arm and snuggled into my side letting my arm fall so I was keeping him next to me. He kissed my shoulder and put his head down where he had kissed. I closed my eyes for a while when I felt his hand slide itself up my leg awful close to the spot between my legs. I opened my eyes and felt the bed shift and saw he was on top of me, straddling my waist. He smiled down at me. I sat up and scooted so my back was against the headboard. He lowered his head down to mine, not kissing just yet.

"Cas, you always choose the most random times to be turned on," I said and he kissed the corner of my mouth.

"That's your fault, you do this to me," he told me, kissing the other corner of my mouth. I smiled and chuckled.

"I could say the same to you," I said and he finally kissed me. I put my hands on his hips and he moved his up to my hair. He tugged my face closer to his and pushed his body flush against mine. I smiled at his urgency. He tugged my head back and pulled his lips from mine. He looked in my eyes and smirked.

"Yeah, Dean. You could say the same about me," he said. I scrunched my eyebrows. He chuckled, "your eyes betray you when it comes to emotion, towards me or Sam to be exact. I can read your mind through your eyes if I wanted to."

"Really, now? Okay, go ahead," I said and leaned back all the way against the headboard. Cas smirked and sat up all the way.

"Right now you're thinking you want to get under the covers with me right here right now." Cas said. My smiled slipped from my face and I blushed.

"Well, I mean, what would you be thinking if I just got on top of you all of a sudden and kissed you urgently. What would you be thinking?" I said slightly embarrassed. Cas just looked at me amused.

"You're adorable when you blush," he said making me blush harder, he chuckled, "but I guess I would be thinking the same thing. But I sure as heck wouldn't just sit there and let you just _kiss_ me." He said with an underlying hint to how words. My eyes snapped up to his.

"Are you saying—?" I asked with a little uncertainty.

"No," He said, "not yet at least."

"Yet?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh?" He blushed.

"Shut up, Dean," he said and pecked my lips. He kept giving me small short kisses leaving me with a feeling if something to be desired. I grunted and moved my hand up to the tie he was wearing.

"Nice tie," I mumbled and then pulled him to me by it. I heard him grunt in surprise but then quickly moan as I traced his bottom lip with my tongue. We continued like that when someone came bursting into my room. We quickly jumped apart and saw it was Sammy. He was looking from me to Cas with wide knowing eyes.

"Uh..." Cas said. I cleared my throat feeling my face burn.

"Sam, um, well... I can explain. Let me just say that," Dean started and then continued, "I'm gay—"

"I know that Dean, I may be young but I'm not blind or stupid," Sam said. I looked at him and then continued.

"I'm gay and Cas and I are dating, as you just saw..." I trailed off. Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"Called it," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing never mind. Dinners ready," he said quickly shutting the door and we heard him running down the stairs. I looked over at Cas, he looked at me.

"You said I wasn't that transparent," I said, Cas laughed and stood up, "C'mon, dinner's ready." He said holding his hand out and helping me up. We walked hand in hand down to dinner and sat next to each other at the table.

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked.

"Well, I'm not the best cook, and I don't know how to cook many things so I just made some Mac&Cheese. Everybody okay with that?" My dad asked. I saw Cas and Sam nod. My dad looked at me and I nodded. He dished everybody up and we began to eat. I took my first bite and something didn't taste right. I looked over at Sam and saw he found something wrong too. He spit it out while my dad wasn't looking and I choked mine down.

"Dad, something's wrong with the Mac&Cheese," I said as he shoveled a forkful of it into his mouth. His face twisted up into a look of disgust and he got up to spit it out. I went up and opened the fridge and looked at the milk, it wasn't the one that I had got yesterday at the store. I checked the expiration date and saw it was expired. "Dad, where did you get this milk?" I asked as he came over to me and took the milk.

"It was all the way in the back of the fridge, why?"

"It expired 2 weeks ago," I said. He looked at the Mac&Cheese and grimaced.

"Pizza okay with everybody?" He asked us, we all nodded. He threw out the Mac&Cheese and ordered pizza. "What kind does everybody want?" He asked us.

"Pepperoni," Sam said.

"Combination," Cas called. I didn't really care so I just said combination too. My dad nodded and ordered the pizzas. I pulled Cas to the living room to sit next to me. He sat so we weren't touching so I pulled him into me and slung my arm over his shoulders. I saw him blush. I kissed his cheek as Sammy came and sat down in the chair across my us. My dad came out not much later and announced that the pizza saw were on their way. He turned the TV onto the sports channel and sat down at the other end of the couch Cas and were on. Cas pretended to watch, but I knew he wasn't interested in it. I leaned over to his ear and would whisper corny jokes and things like that to him. He would hold back a laugh and push me away as to not display to much PDA in front of my family. Eventually the doorbell rang and my dad got up to get it. I heard him mumbling, and he came back shortly with three boxes.

"Dinners ready," he said. We all got up to go get some. We ate in the living room, watching the sports channel. Every now and then my dad would ask Cas, Sam or I a question and then he would go back to eating. When Cas was done I told my dad we were going to go do homework. I saw Cas shake his head a little and follow me up to my room. I opened the door and he walked in, I shut it behind me. He walked over to my bed and sat down, scooting backward so he was propped up against the wall. I smiled and walked over to join him. He took my arm and positioned himself under it and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled himself into my side.

"What homework?" He asked.

"I made it up," I said. He chuckled and lifted his up and rested his chin on my shoulder. I leaned down and kissed him. We stayed like that for a while, kissing and talking about whatever came to mind.

"Do you like it?" He asked suddenly.

"Do I like what?" I asked confused.

"Your prize," he said. I smiled at him.

"I love it," I said and kissed him tenderly, "it's perfect." I saw him blush a little and lean up to kiss me. He kissed with some urgency and I pushed hi back onto my pillows.

"We always end up like this, don't we?" He asked. I saw him smile.

"Yup," I replied simply and kissed him again, snaking my tongue into his mouth. We didn't get much father than that though, because my dad knocked on the door and I immediately sprung off him so he didn't see.

"Dean," he asked and faltered a bit from seeing how Cas had scrambled up against the headboard and me looking at the ground sheepishly. "Uh..." He cleared his throat awkwardly, "You should probably get Cas home Dean. It's getting kinda late..." John trailed off and then closed the door. I looked at Cas and pulled him up off the bed and he stumbled into my chest. I smile as he placed his hands on my chest to steady himself.

"Come on, lover," I said making him blush a light pink. He reached his hand out and grabbed one of the belt loops on my pants. We walked down the stairs and shouted a quick bye to everyone and we were on our way to his house.

* * *

Okay Supernaturalists! Here's the next chapter.

And a note: Hang with me a little longer. The next few chapters are just going to be semi—filler chapters, but then that's when I start moving things along. Yeah, and if it gets confusing then tell me and I'll edit. Thanks!

OH! One more thing: REVIEW PLEASE? Tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys; your opinions (good or bad), suggestions, questions, anything! Thank you so much for your support and encouragement! (Even though it's not very long and I don't have many followers or favorites...) But it is still important to me to let you know that I appreciate you guys! SO THANK YOU ALL!


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26:  
Castiel's POV:

"Thanks Dean, bye, I'll see you tomorrow," I said to Dean. He grabbed my tie and pulled me to him.

"Bye, Cas, I'll midis you," he said against my lips. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you more,"

"I'll miss you most," he said. I smiled and kissed him one last time and getting out for he car. He waits until I had the door open to drive off, but not without waving as he did. I smiled and stepped in. I hung my coat up and walked over to the living room. I saw Anna had fallen asleep on the couch again; she really worked too hard. I tucked her in and walked slowly up to my room. I didn't want to go to bed because of my previous track record of dreams. But I knew I needed my sleep. I got undressed of my day clothes and into some pajama's. I walked tiredly over to my bed and flopped down on it and sleep came almost immediately to me.

_Dean was holding me in a tight embrace in a field. He swayed us slightly and hummed something. I as about to ask what he was humming when the ground opened up under me and something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. _

_"CAS!" Dean shouted and grabbed my arm. I panicked and held onto him tightly._

_"Dean! Something's got me!" I yelled. It started to rain; but it wasn't your regular rain. These drops were dark, they symbolized something bad. I looked down and saw that someone or something's bony hand was wrapped around my ankle. The hand squeezed harder and I saw blood. I yelped and tried to shake it off, but it wasn't letting go. I looked back at Dean to see that he was looking down at my ankle, too. "Dean—!"_

_"Stop it! You hear me?! Let him go!" He yelled and gripped my arm tighter. I head the wind blow harder and kept my eyes on Dean. It looked like he was listening to someone talk to him. "Yes! Take me, I'll do whatever you want, just let him go!" He yelled and I felt the pressure around my ankle disappear. Dean surged me up effortlessly into his lap and scrambled a way from the edge. He held me tight to him for a little while and then he pulled away and looked at me urgently. _

_"Cas, I love you. God I love you so much it hurts. And I need you to know this because I have to go. I don't want to but if it means saving you then I would do it with no regrets," Dean said. He was crying, too. _

_"No Dean, please! I can't live without you!" I pleaded as more tears fell down my face and landed somewhere on the ground._

_"Cas..." Dean cupped my face, "it's me who can't live without you. Before I met you in wasn't really living, I was just going through the motions. But then when I saw you... I finally *felt* something that mattered; I love you Cas," Dean kissed me with so much love it was almost unbelievable, he pulled back and set me on the ground next to him, "I love you, so much, Castiel." He got up but I pulled him back._

_"No Dean!" I pleaded and hugged him to me, I felt him sob. He pushed us apart._

_"Cas, promise me you'll live for the both of us and not do anything you'll regret. Find someone to share your life with or not, but move on and live for us. Promise me?" He said as tear after tear fell from his face. I looked into his eyes and found myself nodding. He smiled and then kissed me once more and told me to stay put. I felt more tears fall as I watched him walk to the edge. When he was about six feet away a person in a black robe appeared. Dean falter a little but regain his composure and kept walking. He got to the person and stopped. In a blink of an eye the robed person had turned Dean to face me and stuck his hand in Dean's stomach. I got up and ran to Dean. Something black and tentacle like wrapped around my ankle and tripped me. I kicked at it and got free and ran faster than I hade ever ran before. The hooded person ripped it's hand from Dean's abdomen and pulled out something. _

It's his soul,_ something was telling me. I ran impossibly faster, but I was to late; the pit closed up and Dean fell to his knees his face contorted in immense pain. I slid on my own knees to him and grabbed his shirt before he fell backwards. I grabbed his face so he would look at me; he had blood dripping from his mouth and tears streaming down his face. I did too._

_"Dean! Dean, look at me," I pleaded his eyes landed on mine and he smiled a bloody smile. He lifted his hand to my cheek._

_"I love you, Castiel Everett..." He whispered. He closed his eyes and slumped. His hand fell from my cheek and his head took it's final resting place on my shoulder. I pushed him back up and looked at his face._

_"No Dean... Please," I whispered softly and brokenly, "please come back to me? Dean, please..." I hugged his lifeless body to me and squeezed my eyes shut. I sat down all the way and pulled him into my lap, "Please?... Dean, I need you. I need you to come back to me. I don't want to live without you..." I continued to cry. When so much emotion built up in me I let out a broken beyond fixing sob that shook me so hard that I couldn't breathe. It took me a second to actually be able to suck in a breath and let it out again. I continued this for a while: hugging Dean to me and hyperventilating while crying. The wind picked up and blew against me. _

_"Cas..." I heard someone whisper in a snake like voice, I cringed away from it and hugged Dean even tighter into me. "He's gone... He's never coming back, he's gone for good this time. We finally got one of you, and we're never letting him go..." It whispered. I sobbed again. _

_"No, he's not. I'll see him again," I said. I heard them laugh and then I felt their presence disappear, them still laughing evilly. I buried my head in Dean's chest. "I love you too, Dean Winchester. And I promise I will never forget you; but I also promise I won't find anyone I will love more than you... I _can't_. Dean... I. Love. _You_. And only you." I whispered and kissed him long and hard; it was the last time I was ever going to feel his lips against mine, and that scared the hell out of me._

I woke up and quickly wiped away my tears and got dressed. I didn't need Anna to see me lie this again. I got dressed and ready before Anna even woke up and decided to make her and I coffee this morning. I ran down the stairs quietly and turned the coffee on and started making that and breakfast for her and me.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think?


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27:  
Dean's POV:

When I got home from dropping Cas off I saw my dad waiting in the door way from the kitchen to the living room. I smiled nervously at him.

"Hey dad," I said. He looked me up and down.

"About Cas—" He started.

"Dad, I really like him, so please be nice to him," I cut him off. He laughed and smiled at me.

"About Cas, I like him. He has very good manners and is very polite," he said and moved to lean against the other arch frame. I looked at him for a second.

"What?" I asked stupidly, my dad smirked and pointed to upstairs.

"You have school tomorrow, right?" He asked; I nodded, "how about you get some sleep?" I nodded and said good night and then headed up to my room. I walked last Sam's room and he was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, why Aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"Well, I had a question but I heard you talking to dad and it was answered, so, yeah." He said. I raised an eyebrow at him. He hugged me quickly and said goodnight and them shut the door in my face. I groaned and decided not to get a shower tonight, considering my previous track record dream-wise. I walked into my room, closing the door behind me, and flopped down on my bed. I sighed peacefully and thought about my previous dreams and realized that they all got a little farther each time. I smiled and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep.

_"Dean?" Cas asked me, I looked up at him from across my bedroom. He was on my bed lying down, but had propped himself up on his elbows to talk to me._

_"Yeah Cas?" I replied, he got up off my bed and came over to grab my hands. He pulled me up and walked backwards to my bed. His eyes darkened as his legs hit the bed and he pulled me down for a kiss. I kissed back and realized why his eyes had darkened. I pulled back to look in his eyes, searching them for any hint of hesitation. I found none. "Cas, you sure?" I asked. Cas smiled at me._

_"Dean, you're the only one I want to do it with," he said and pecked my lips, "yes, I'm sure." I smiled. _

_"I love you," I said; that statement was all I needed and I pushed him on my bed and got on top of him. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched me crawl up to his face. I looked at his lips and bent my head down to kiss him. He kissed back with urgency I smiled and started kissing down to his neck. He pushed himself up to me eagerly. I ran my tongue across his pulse point and he threw his hips into mine. I chuckled against his neck and attached my lips to his pulse point. He moaned and fell on to his back. I leaned my head down with his movements and continued to suck his neck. He grabbed my shoulders and gasped, while his hips were thrown into mine again. I hummed against his neck and ground my hips to his._

_"Dean!" He yelled and hugged me to him. I released his neck and looked down at him, his eyes were closed and he was panting. I smirked and began to unbutton his shirt; he kept his eyes closed until I had it all the way unbuttoned. He sat up so I could take it off and throw it somewhere in my room. He shrugged my shirt off too. I leaned down again to kiss his neck and ground my hips into his again. "Dean!" He yelled and dug his nails into my back. I kept grinding my hips to his. He started moaning like crazy and I knew I couldn't stop him. _

_"Cas, how you doing?" I asked; looking at him, he was a mess. He looked up at me only to close his eyes and moan again. I laughed, "I'll take that as good." I said and ran my tongue down to his collar bone. He moaned and bucked his hips to mine, making me grunt against his skin. I sat up and straddled his thighs. _

_"Dean...?" He panted. I smiled and unbuttoned his pants. He threw his head back and grabbed onto the headboard behind him. I unzipped them and swiftly and smoothly pulled them off. "Dean," Cas whined. I kissed him and returned to my hip movements. His hands flew to my back again. He moved one hand between us and undid my jeans. He helped me pull them off and then pulled me back on top of him. I kissed him and snuck my tongue into his mouth while my hips were connecting with his. He moaned into my mouth and stuck his hand between us and slipped into my boxers. I moaned I to his mouth and felt him smile. He moved his hand and—_

"DEAN!" I heard my dad yell, I sprung out of bed and heard and annoying beeping sound, "Will you please turn your alarm off?" He yelled up to me.

"Sorry!" I said and quickly turned it off.

"Thank you!" He called up again. I got another pair of clothes ready and ran to the bathroom. I turned the cold water on and stepped in. I stood there for a second remembering the dream and couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu, and I realized that after every dream I felt the same feeling of déjà vu. I shook the feeling and continued with my shower. After I was done is stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection.

"I suck." I stated and got dressed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I try and make them all a pretty good length, but, I usually just end them when I feel it's time to end them. (I knew that someone said something about that in a comment.)

Also! Sorry about the weird, useless conversation between Sam and Dean in the beginning. Same with the convo with Dean and his dad. So... Yeah.? Next chapter will be up later today. :)

Review and tell me what you think?


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28:  
Castiel's POV:

Anna loved the breakfast and drove me to school again to prove it.

"Bye Cas, you want me to pick you up or..." She trailed off.

"I think Dean will want to drop me off," I told her. She nodded and said good bye to me and drove off. I walked to my locker trying not to think about my latest nightmare. They weren't dreams anymore. I walked by Lisa and waved a little when we made eye contact. I heard her say good bye to the person she was talking to and run to catch up to me.

"Hey Cas!" She greeted cheerily. I couldn't help but smile with Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, what's up?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"You're pretty up," she replied. I looked at her confused but then got what she was trying to say.

"Oh, the height..." I said. She giggled at me.

"Yup Sherlock, you got it." She joked. I reached my locker and turned to face the main entrance. I saw a familiar figure walking down the hall.

"Dean's here," I said. Lisa smiled at my obvious delight. She kissed my cheek and walked away looking over her shoulder.

"I'll catch ya later," she said and waved as Dean came up to me and hugged me. I smiled into his chest and returned his hug. We hugged for a while until a teacher came and told us that PDA was not allowed. Dean flipped the teacher off behind their back while they were walking away, though. I smile and shook my head at him. He grabbed my hand and walked me to my first period class. We got there and he slid down against the wall.

"What's up?" I asked and tried to sit down next to him but when I was halfway down he stuck one arm under my legs and the other caught me when I was about to fall flat on my back. He smiled and plopped me in his lap so my legs were out to the right of him. I looked at him and he just smiled innocently at me.

"You were up," he said.

"Before you took me down," I replied.

"If I go down, you're coming with me," he told me.

"What if I don't want to?" I asked.

"Pft, please," he huffed. I smiled at his childishness.

"I know, where ever you are I would gladly be, too," I said and pecked hima me then straightened up so I was looking down at him. He looked up at me with blazing green eyes; the same green eyes I had seen so many times in my nightmares.

"Hey, what wrong? You okay?" Dean asked. I noticed I was frowning. I quickly put the dreams in a little box in the back of my mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking," I said. He looked deep into my eyes before he spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it? Because you know I'm here if you need anything," Dean said and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. I smiled down at our hands for a second and then buried my head in his neck.

"No, I just want to be here with you," I said and kissed his neck. He laid his head down on mine.

"Okay, but we won't be here much lon—" he said but was interrupted by the bell, "—ger." He finished. "I really hate that bell." He said. I laughed and got up from his lap, and then helped him up. He kissed me once more and headed off to his class. I smiled as he walked away. He looked back and waved, I waved and entered my classroom. The teacher greeted me with a smile. I waved a little and sat down in my seat. A moment later more and more kids began filing in the classroom and taking their seats. Jo came in and took her seat next to me. She gave me a smile.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," I replied.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much, you?" I replied. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Same old same old," she said and the final bell rang. I pulled out my notebook for this class and a pen.

"You know that that exchange was probably completely useless?" I asked Jo when the teacher wasn't looking, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright kids, today we will be doing notes, because that's just what were doing," the teacher said. People groaned but still got out what they needed. I opened my notebook to a clean page and waited for her to start. "Title the page what you think is appropriate and... Yeah. Okay, beginning in the late..." I tuned her out only to write down little bits and fragments I got. It was going to be a boring first period.

* * *

Sorry about the short kinda crappy chapter—(it's really not my best work.) So... Yeah. Still hang in there a little longer and then something is gonna happen that is probably pretty... I don't know the best word to put but it'll be something. So, yeah...

Oh! Review and tell me how I can make this chapter better and I'll see if I can't rewrite it better. :)

Oh! one more thing! I love you guys! And go listen to Fever by Adam Lamber, it's the best song ever!


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29:  
Dean's POV:

I sat through first and second period. But by the time third period came, I was just... No. I missed Cas; Michael was still a freaking douche and Crowley came up to me and tried to annoy me while walking to second period. So I punched him. In my defense he had it coming.

"Hey," I heard Ash whisper from two seats back and one row over. I didn't feel like talking so I ignored him and tried not to think of Cas while the teacher lectured us. It seemed like that's all these teachers did: lecture and take notes, lecture and take notes. "Hey!" I heard Ash whisper. I rolled my eyes and continued to try and listen. A moment later a piece of paper landed right in front of me. I picked it up and read it.

"_Michael wants to talk to you._" it said. I turned to look at him; he was just sitting there and tapping his pencil on his desk. I turns back and wrote something back.

"_And?_" I wrote and flicked it back to him. A little while later I got it back.

"_Michael wants to talk to you, and he doesn't sound happy._" Ash had written. I scoffed.

"_So what? I'm not scared of him. You can tell him to eat it._" I wrote back. I didn't get a note back from Ash. I leaned back and continued to listen to the teacher but failing as my thoughts drifted back to Cas. My thoughts continued to drift in and out of the lecture the teacher was giving. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the bell ring. Ash had to tap my shoulder to get me to come back.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Dude, you can't say no to Michael. He'll make your life Hell," Ash said urgently. I laughed a bitter laugh.

"Let him, right now I couldn't care less," I said and weaved myself into a crowd to loose Ash.

"Dean!" I heard him yell and looked up to see him be pushed away, hopefully in the direction of his class. I walked quickly to my class and got there just as Cas did. He smiled at me and I sighed in relief.

"Hey," he said. I grabbed both his hand and pulled him against me.

"Hey." I said slowly. Cas looked at me confused.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he pushed himself slightly more against me.

"Nope, I just wanted to see you," I replied. Cas smiled at me and stood on his tip toes to kiss me calmly and leisurely. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away. I stomped my foot slightly and pulled him even more against me. I could see people watching us out of the corner of my eye; but did I really care? No.

"We have class," Cas whispered and dragged me into the classroom behind him. I looked at Mrs. Ronan's desk and saw it was a sub.

"Hi, hi, hi, hello, please sit down," he said bored. He got up and began passing out papers, "My name is Mr. Peckley and today you will be working on this worksheet that your teacher told me to give to you, so begin." He finished and sat back down at Mrs. Ronan's desk. Cas immediately got out a pencil and his book. I got mine out too and then scooted my desk right next to his.

"Hey partner, so let's find number one?" I said and opened my book to a random page. Cas smiled and looked down at the worksheet.

"Pages 217-231," he told me. I flipped to page 217 and began reading.

"What's the first question?" I asked. Cas read it aloud and looked in the book with me.

"Aha! Right here!" I pointed to a section in the middle of page 218 and Cas nodded his head.

"Yup, you got it," he said and smiled. We wrote the answer down and went to the next one. We continued with this until the bell rang.

"Finally!" I said a little too loudly making a few student look at me. I smiled and put my stuff back in my bag and waited for Cas. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and pecked him. I saw the teacher look at us and scoff. I narrowed my eyes. "Do you have a problem?" I asked him. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"No. Just go to lunch." He said curtly. I groaned and pushed Cas out in front of me. Once we were out of the classroom I stuck my head back in.

"Are you going to be here again tomorrow?" I asked. Mr. Peckley shook his head irritated.

"No, now go to lunch," he sneered. I raised my eyebrows and then smiled innocently.

"Alright. Bye Mr. _Dick_ley" I called and quickly walked down the hall with Cas following behind me. We got to Cas's locker and he stared at me like I did something wrong.

"Was that really necessary?" He asked. I put my hands up.

"He's the one who looked at us weird, in my defense he had it coming," I argued. Cas stared at me again. I smiled at him and had him smiling not long after. He got what he needed and the shut his locker and we walked out to our spot by the tree, hand-in-hand.

* * *

Again: Short Chapter. (Sorry,) and it's not the best. (Sorry,)

Review and tell me what you think? Questions, comments, concerns, or "flames" tell me what you think. :)


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30:  
Castiel's POV:

"Dean?" I asked halfway through lunch; Dean was just sitting and resting his head in the crook of my neck with his eyes closed.

"Mhm," he hummed. I turned and kissed his head, I saw him smile.

"What do you want to do—?" he cut me off.

"You," he said quickly with a smile and a joking tone. I blushed.

"What do you want to do when you get out of High School?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and intertwined out fingers.

"What do I want to do?" He asked to confirm, I nodded. I watched as he drew his eyebrows together. He opened his eye and lifted his head. "I don't know," he said truly confused. "I've never really thought about it... What about you?" He changed the subject. I eyed him concerned but he wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"I want to be an architect. That's always been really fascinating to me," I answered. Dean watched my face intently as I spoke, but never looking in my eyes. I frowned, "Dean, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me through his eye lashes and sighed.

"Nothing, nothing I swear," he said. I leaned in and so did he, I didn't kiss him just yet, though.

"You know you can tell me anything, Dean, so spill." I told him. He smiled and grabbed my other hand.

"I just don't know what I want to do, and that worries me a little because I only have so much time left," he admitted. I smiled softly and pulled his lips to mine. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. He snuck his tongue in not so discretely and wrestled with mine. Dean suddenly pulled away and looked up. I sighed and looked where he was. There was a girl I had never seen before standing in front of us. She had orange hair and a Star Trek t-shirt on.

"Hi, can I eat lunch with you?" She asked. I looked at Dean and he nodded his head slowly. I dug my head into his neck and close my eyes.

"How is it people always interrupt us as at the wrong time?" I asked so only Dean could hear. I heard him hum in annoyance.

"Charlie, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She asked.

"You're in my Calculus class," Dean answered. She didn't say anything for a short time.

"Okay, well, I'm here to warn you about Michael. I heard he's planning something with Crowley," she said. I dug my head deeper into Dean's neck; Dean groaned and threw his head back.

"Let them plan something, but if they hurt Cas... They're gonna be out in the hospital," Dean said. I kissed his neck making him shiver. I turned my head so Charlie couldn't see my face and kissed Dean's neck again. He swallowed, I smiled and continued to tease him.

"Do you really know what you're saying?" Charlie asked worriedly, "this is Michael were talking about."

"Yeah, and I'm me, what's the difference?" Dean asked defiantly. I heard Charlie choke.

"Michael is the top dog here, he's viscous. Did you see what he did to some freshman who wore a red shirt on a random day and Michael was wearing a red shirt? oh wait... You weren't at this school then... But anyway! That kid had to go to the nurse just because Michael was especially angry that day," Charlie said. I turned to look at her.

"That was me," I said. Dean squeezed my hand and kissed my head.

"Oh... I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. I frowned and turned back. Dean shifted so he was turned more towards me.

"You know, I couldn't care less what Michael is or isn't planning, let him plan it. Let him take his best shot at me, and you can tell him that. Tell him I _dare_ him to try something to me or Cas," Dean said, I sat up and looked at him.

"Dean," I said with a warning in my voice. He flicked his eyes to mine for a second belfry looking back to Charlie. She was sitting there with a half eaten sandwich in her hand.

"I..." She tried to speak. "You're either really brave or just plain stupid and reckless and have a social death wish," Charlie finally said. I smiled against Dean's neck.

"I think it's the latter," I whispered.

"Shut up," Dean said smiling.

"Me?" Charlie asked, Dean shook his head, "oh, okay."

"Can we change the subject?" Dean asked. I nodded my head and turned again so I could see Charlie. She smiled at me and waved a little. I gave her a small smile too. We didn't talk much the ret of lunch, and when the bell rang Charlie asked if she could sit with us again tomorrow; of course we said yes, because were just that nice. Charlie walked to her class and Dean and I held hands on the way to ours.

* * *

Review? I'm just not gonna say wether I think this chapter is good or not because I can always go back and edit it later.

And! I re-read the first few chapter and saw that I was going pretty fast with everything, so I'll probably go back and edit before I write the sequel. Whoops! Spoiler, yes there is going to be a sequel.

Also! Special thanks to **Gustin azza **for review for _EVERY CHAPTER! _Thank you so much **Gustin azza**!

So, yeah! Review please!


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31:  
Dean's POV:

Cas and I walked into our fifth period quietly and took our normal seats. I was talking to Cas about random stuff when he looked to my right and his eyes widened. I turned quickly and saw Michael sit down in front of me and turn to face me. He did not look happy.

"I'm giving you one more chance—"

"Chance for what?" I asked rudely. His eyes flared.

"Watch it! Let me finish—"

"I don't care what you have to say, so you're finished." I interrupted again, "So thank you for the "one more chance" but I'll pass." Michael got up and stood over me. I stood up to my full height and saw his eyes flicker for a moment. I smirked.

"That's it," he said and threw a punch to my jaw.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and jumped up and out of his seat. I was a little surprised at first and that gave him an advantage. He punched me twice and pushed me back again the wall. My head whiplashed into the wall and I saw stars. Michael swung and collided with my face three more times before I realized what was really going on. I growled and kicked him and he came at me again, he stumbled back and tried to throw another punch but I caught his fist and turned him around. He yelled in pain. I leaned closer to him and he stood there at my mercy.

"This the arm you throw with?" I asked, he tried to kick my feet out but I pushed his arm up more making him yell again. "How badly do you need football?" I asked pushing his arm up little by little.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and put his hand on my shoulder. I blinked and realized what I was doing. I sneered at Michael.

"You're pathetic," I said disgusted and let him go. He scrambled away from me. Cas turned me to face him and he frowned at me. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Cas touched my jaw where Michael had hit lightly and I winced.

"Let's go to the nurses," Cas said and grabbed my bag as well as his. I tried to slide mine off his shoulder and take it from him but he slapped my hands away and gave me a look. Mrs. Wilson walked in and saw me holding my nose as blood gushed out of it.

"Ah!" She jumped back and screamed a little and then held her hand to her heart and exhaled, "what happened?!" She asked. I tried to explain but accidentally spit a little blood on her face.

"Sorry Mrs. Wilson, I can explain but may I get him to the nurse first?" Cas said and grabbed some tissues from the box by the door and handed them to her. She stood there in shock and nodded her head. Cas put the tissues in her hand and dragged me by my arm out the door. I could taste the coppery metallic taste of blood in my mouth and stopped to spit in the grass by Mrs. Wilson's room. Cas squeezed my arm a little bit more and tugged me towards the empty main hallway. I tried to walk but stumbled and Cas tried to catch me but I was a bit to heavy for him. He almost fell as well, but quickly leaned himself up against some lockers. I pushed myself up with my arms but then fell again. Cas caught me and quickly turned us so he was standing in front of me and his fingers were hooked in the belt loops of my jeans. I smiled at him and tried to stand up straighter but hit my head instead. I winced and looked at Cas. He was pale with worry and his eyes were wide.

"Okay Dean, I'm gonna go get a teacher to help me get you to the nurses; you're too heavy for me," Cas said. I nodded and he pulled me down by the belt loops on my jeans and made sure I was alright where I was. I nodded and watched him walk off in the direction if some classrooms. It didn't take long but I was still half asleep when Cas came back with a really tall and lean guy.

"Oh my god," the no-named guy whispered. I smiled lazily at him and Cas, "okay let's get you to the nurses." He said and put my arm around hims shoulders while Cas did the same with my other arm. They hoisted me up and began walking. I tried to move my feet but they wouldn't move so I just gave up.

"Cas," I whispered. Cas turned to me with a worried expression, "I'm tired, and I can't walk." I said. I really was tired and I couldn't walk. But I felt like I might just pass out right now.

"Just wait, were almost there," Cas said softly with worry and concern laced in his words. I nodded and looked at the other guy. He smiled a fake smiled and looked back ahead.

"You're not a teacher?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, I'm Jake, a teachers assistant," he explained.  
"Oh," I replied and slowly rested my chin on my chest and closed my eyes.

"Dean, you need to stay awake, c'mon Dean," Cas said. I lifted my head and opened my eyes.

"But I'm tired," I stated. Cas smiled a little at my tone but then quickly frowned.

"We're here," Cas told me while turning into a little office where a woman in a white skirt and shirt stood. She turned and her eyes widened. She rushed over to me and inspected my face.

"Dammit Michael, stop it!" She muttered under her breath. I felt Cas shift uncomfortably. She told them to bring me over to a little bed and for them to go sit down. Cas was hesitant to leave, but after some prodding from the nurse he squeezed my hand and turned to walk away. I reached to for his hand again but didn't get it in time. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Dean I need you to stay awake. You might have concussion, c'mon sit up and say awake." I sighed and sat up. I looked back down at the pillow longingly and saw it was stained red.

"Is that... Is that..." I fell forward and Cas rushed over to me with incredible speed to catch me.

"Dean!?" He asked worried. I blinked rapidly to try and clear the haziness from my vision. I felt the nurses hands at the back of my head, feeling around for something.

"No, no I'm okay. I'm just a bit lightheaded..." I said as my head fell forward onto Cas's shoulder. I grunted and didn't even try to move.

"Dean?!" Cas yelled again. I tried to respond but my eyes were closing in their own accord. "Dean!" I heard a mumbled yell from Cas and everything went black.

* * *

Okay, this is what I was telling you to wait for. Hope you like it.

And you'll realize later why Michael hates Dean so much. (Reallifegemini, you already know. No spoilers for others!)

Also, yes, I do realize that this fanfic is going extremely fast. So I've decided to finish this and then go back and edit while writing the sequel. Ohhhhh! SPOILER! Yes, there will be a sequel. I've already written out everything I want to happen in this one and then what's going to happen in the sequel. So, yeah. :)

Please review and tell me what you think!


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32:  
Castiel's POV:

"Dean," I called in a panicky tone, "Dean!" I yelled frantically. He wasn't responding to anything. "Call 911!" I shouted and looked over at the nurse who was already on the phone. I turned my attention back to Dean and looked at the back of his head. I couldn't see anything but felt something warm and liquid-like. I felt my panic rise; I pulled my hand back to see my fingers stained with crimson. I was stunned for a second when I heard sirens. I reached out and grabbed what I believe was a gauze pad and pressed it against Dean's head. I hauled him up and started half dragging half stumbling out of the nurses office to the front of the school.

"Cas!" I heard Jake call. I ignored him and kept dragging Dean down the hallway.

"Dean, c'mon wake up!" I murmured to him. I saw Jake come running up to us.

"Jeez, let me help you," he said. He grabbed Dean's arm and sling it over his shoulder. I looked at him in thanks, he smiled and continued to trudge quickly up the main hallway. When we got out front the ambulance was there and there were EMT's rushing towards us with a gurney. They hauled Dean onto it and back to the ambulance. I walked quickly behind them as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

"Hold it," a man stopped me, "only family or close friends in the ambulance." He said, I sneered at him.

"I'm his boyfriend," I said and pushed him out of the way, "I'm going with him." I got in the ambulance and grabbed Dean's hand. The man looked at me distastefully and closed the doors. I looked back at Dean and squeezed his hand. All of a sudden we were moving and on our way to the hospital. It didn't take long, but still longer than I would've liked. We arrived at the hospital and I couldn't process what was happening next because one moment I was with Dean and the next I'm forced to sit in a waiting room. I got up and paced as tears were brimming at the edge of my eyes. I pulled my phone out and called Dean's dad. Sam had given me his number as well as his own just in case. Moments later John picked up.

"_Hello?_" he greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Winchester, it's me Cas," I said.

"_Hey Cas, everything okay?_" He asked. I almost let out a sob.

"Not really,"

"_What happened? Where are you? What about Dean?_" His dad asked. I heard a flurry of movement on his end of the phone.

"I'm at the hospital, Dean got in a fight and was shoved into a wall. He's hurt pretty bad," I ended with a quiet sob. I heard Dean's dad shut the from door and start his car.

"_Where's the hospital?_" He asked in a hurry.

"John, get Sam first. I can man the fort here but Sam needs to be here, too," I said more calmly than I thought possible.

"_You're right Cas, okay, call me if you get any news?_"

"I will, and I'll text Sam the address of the hospital, too. He's probably good with directions?" I said. I heard John chuckle a little.

"_Bye Cas, I'll see you then, and please watch out for my boy_?"

"I will, I promise," I said putting emphasis on 'promise'.

"_Thank you,_" John said. I hummed and response and he hung up. I walked over to the front desk.

"What the address of this hospital?" I asked. The woman behind the counter wrote it down for me and I texted it to Sam.

I was pacing again; all I could think about was Dean, and the more I did the more worried and frustrated I became. I groaned and was about to sit down but I got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you guys?" I heard Lisa ask. I looked at the clock and saw that time had flown by.

"The hospital," I answered,

"What?! What happened? Are you okay?" Lisa asked with worry and concern in her voice.

"Dean got into a fight and was pushed into a wall, he hit his head and it he got banged up pretty good." I said sadly. I heard Lisa's intake of breath.

"That was Dean?" She asked incredulously. I nodded. "Cas? That was Dean?" She asked again.

"Oh! Sorry, yeah that was Dean," I said. I heard Lisa sigh.

"Everyone is talking about it," she said tiredly. I felt my stomach flip.

"Everybody?" I asked timidly.

"Pretty much, and the ones who aren't today will be tomorrow," Lisa said.

"Oh god." I felt like I was about to throw up. I grabbed my stomach as the doctor who wheeled Dean away cam back out.

"Cas it's ok—" Lisa started but I hung up on her.

"Anybody here for Dean Winchester?" I rushed over to the doctor as he called out Dean's name.

"I am," I said quickly and stuffed my phone into my back pocket after turning it on vibrate. He looked at me surprised.

"Uh, well Dean had a massive head injury that caused a concussion along with severe blood loss, that's why he passed out," the doctor began, I wrung my hands nervously, "we had to preform a little operation to stop the bleeding. Everything was going fine until one of our interns under dosed Mr. Winchester's replacement blood and we had some complications." He finished. I felt my heart squeeze

"What do you mean? Is he okay? Can I see him?" I asked in a rush.

"We had to put him in a coma to keep from having Mr. Winchester go into shock from the lack of blood and oxygen to his brain. I'm very sorry. He should be fine though. We should be able to bring him out of the coma within a few days." The doctor said, "It depends on how good his vitals are or aren't... It's up to him how long if he even wants to come out of it," the doctor explained. I blanched at the bought of losing Dean. The doctor saw my face and widened his eyes. "But most do come out, so I'm sure he will too." He retracted his statement. He said goodbye and turned to leave.

"Wait! When can I see him?" I called after him.

"He's being stabilized and prepped right now. I'll send a nurse out when he's ready," he said. I nodded and sat down. My phone buzzed and I pulled it out to see Lisa's name. I declined it and watched it as Lisa left a message. When I got the notification that she had left a message I called Dean's dad. He picked up halfway through the first ring.

"Cas?" Sam asked.

"Sam?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, any news on Dean?" Sam asked with obvious worry in his voice. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, but I don't think I should tell you—" I said and stopped as they stepped into the waiting room, "over the phone." I finished and hung up. Sam ran over and hugged me. I was a little surprised at first but then returned the hug. John came and put his hand on my shoulder. Sam looked up at me with shiny eyes.

"Is Dean okay?" He asked with a quiver in his voice. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"Sam c'mere," John said and picked up the teary eyed 14-year-old boy and placed him on his lap next to me. I looked at them and began to explain.

"The doctor said that Dean lost a lot of blood and they had to do a small operation to stop the blood, but someone messed up and they had some complications. So they put him in a coma because of blood and oxygen loss to his brain so he wouldn't go into shock; they don't know how long it will take because it's up to him when he wakes up or not," I explained. Sam started crying and John took his sons head and put it against his chest and rocked them back and forth.

"It's okay Sam. Dean will be okay," John whispered to Sam. same closed his eyes and sobbed, I felt like throwing up again as I felt my phone buzz again. I ignored it as a nurse came out and called for the family of Dean Winchester. John stood up with Sam and walked up. I stayed in my seat and watched them; Sam looked back at me and frowned.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I'll let you guys go first if that's okay?" I asked, John and Sam nodded and walked off after the nurse. I sat back and checked my phone. Lisa had called twice and texted more. I listened to the first message:

"Hey Cas, it's Lisa—duh—but what happened? You just hung up on me with no warning... What's wrong? Will Dean be oka? Call me." She said and ended the message. I listened to the next one:

"Hey Cas it's Lisa again and I'm really starting to worry, what's wrong? Is Dean okay? Are _you_ okay? Call me back soon." She ended the call. I looked through the messages she sent me. I tapped the message bar and began to type.

"Hey Lisa, it's Cas. I'll be alright and I'll explain about Dean's condition later. Thanks for the concern, and I'll be in touch." I sent it and then turned my phone off. I sat and waited for Sam and John to come back out.

* * *

Well! Enjoy!

How has everybody's week been? Mine's been pretty hectic... But I don't want to bore you with that.

Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I meant to get it up after school... But things happened and yeah...

Review and tell me what you like, don't like, think I can improve on, think I should keep the same... Anything. So, yeah. REVIEW!?


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33:  
Dean's POV:

I don't remember waking up, but I did. I sat up and looked around. I was in a hospital room. The door opened and I saw my dad and Sam walk in. My dad gasped in a breath.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Dean!" Sammy said and ran over to me. I got up and opened my arms to hug him.

"Hey Sammy," I said; he completely ignored me, in fact he ran right through me. I turned around and saw my body lying on a hospital bed with stuff in my arms, a plastic tube sticking out if my mouth and little plastic things stuck to my forehead.

"Am I...?" I asked to no one.

"Not exactly, but you're close to it," someone said. I turned around to see a girl with raven black hair sitting in one of the hospital chairs. My dad walked through me and I felt like I was about to choke. The girl stepped up to the door and motioned for me to follow, "c'mon. Let's go, I'll explain everything." She said. I nodded and followed her out the door.

"Explain what?" I asked when we got to the hallway; she kept walking me follow.

"The situation your in," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Care to explain a little more?" I asked slightly irritated.

"You're on the brink of death. If you stop trying to getting through this then you die. End of period, and I take your soul with me." She said. I stopped walking.

"So you mean, of I stop fighting then I go. Like, forever?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Well what do I have to do to get back?" I asked. She smirked.

"I knew I was right about you. Here's what you do: you fix yourself. Whatever happens, spend all your energy focussing on fixing yourself." She said.

"What wrong with me?" I asked.

"When Michael pushed you up against the wall, you hit your head. Very badly."

"But it didn't even hurt that much," I said.

"Head wounds usually bleed more than hurt," she said. I raised an eyebrow at her and then heard someone talking to me. It sounded like my dad. I held my finger up at the girl and listened.

"Hey Dean, it's me, your dad. I really need you to come back. I just started being your dad again and I really would like to get the chance to actually _be_ your dad. So, please come back as soon as you can, Dean. I love you, and have a nice rest." He said. I felt a hand against my head and then a kiss was placed on the top of my head. It was there for a second and then it was gone. I looked back at he girl.

"What just happened?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"You're cute when you're freaked," she teased. I narrowed my eyes at her and stepped back, "relax. I'm not looking to date you, I'm just saying."

"Yeah, now are you going to answer my question or not?" I asked tightly.

"You're dad was just talking to you—well your body. You have a direct connection with your body and can hear and feel whatever is being done to it," she explained.

"Alright, but look...?"

"Tessa." She supplied.

"Tessa, I want to get back in my body so is there anyway to spread up the process?" I asked. She hesitate and flicked her eyes behind her before she shook her head in slight disappointment.

"You have to let yourself heal, before you can go back in or otherwise you'll die," she said bluntly. I raised an eyebrow at her and turned away slightly.

"So, basically I have to—" I stopped because I heard Sammy's voice. I put a finger up again.

"Dean? I don't know if you can hear me but... I really want you to come back. You're my older brother and I don't know what I would do without you. Ever since I can remember you've always been there for me and I need you to still be there. You're my role model and I look up to you. So, please come back? Possibly sometime soon, because Cas also needs you to be here. Dean, I miss you already." I felt Sam hug me and I smiled. "Because Cas needs you to be here..." The line floated through my head and I snapped my eyes open.

"Cas!" I said and ran back down the hallway Tessa and I had come down.

"Dean stop!" She yelled after me. I ignored her and kept running. I tried to find the waiting room or lobby or whatever but couldn't. I stopped after a short time and saw people rushing past and through me. I followed them and found they were at my room. I saw my dad standing at the door frame watching. I took a closer look and saw he was crying. I put my hand on his shoulder but was torn back the other way to look at Tessa.

"What?" I asked.

"Dean, you can't do anything to laborious or—" she was interrupted by a long beep, she turned to me quickly, "Dean think about living and emotions and memories you've had. Now!" She said quickly. I began to think about some memories of my mom and of the good times we had when I was younger; I then moved to Cas. I thought about him and our first kiss and date that we didn't know was a date until later. Tessa sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"If you think about emotions you've experienced, or memories you hold onto in a time like this where you almost just _died _then that helps to heal yourself," she told me.

"Then why can't I do that all the time?" I asked.

"Because it's more of a last resort kind of thing," she said, "now, promise me you won't go running off like that or anything?"

"Yes, but I need to see Cas. I need to make sure he's okay," I told her. It was more because I wanted to see him, I was scared and I wanted to see the one person who would make me feel better.

"Wait in your room, he's coming in next." She said. I nodded and walked into my hospital room to wait.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry about the wait.

I've been feeling a bit... Weird lately. I cant really explain it more than that. I mean, I'm not feeling sick, I feel great actually. But "emotionally" or something, I feel weird.

But anyway, review and tell me what you think! I know I kinda added another genre, but it'll all make sense in the end. So, bear with me. :) I've got this all under control. :)


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34:  
Castiel's POV:

"Cas," I heard Sam call my name, "you can go in now." I looked up to see Sam and his dad.

"Thank you," I said standing up and following Sam and his dad to Dean's room.

"He's in there," Sam told me. I stood outside his room until Sam and their dad left. I looked at the closed door for a second before I turned around and paced in front of his door. *Do I even want to go in there? And see him like that? What if he never wakes up? What if he's stuck in that coma forever? What if I never see the whites of his eyes again?* thoughts like this flew back and forth in my mind.

"No, stop. He's gonna be okay, he'll be okay." I said and turned back towards the door. I pushed it open and saw him lying there motionless. I couldn't hold the tears back and they slid down my face. "Dean," I whispered dully and walked slowly to his bed side. I touched his hand and was relived to feel warmth; it meant he was still in there somewhere. I sat down in the chair next to him and held his hand. I was about to say something but the door opened and a nurse stuck her head in.

"Oh, sorry. I just need to tell you only family after visiting hours." She said. I nodded.

"I am family, if you need approval his brother and dad are out in the waiting room and you can ask them," I told her. She smiled at me.

"That's okay. I believe you," she said and waved a good bye to me and closed the door. I looked back at Dean. I stared at him for a while longer before I closed my eyes and put his hand against my cheek.

"Dean, I need you to come out of this. I really need you here, with me. I may have just met you a few days ago, but I feel like I've known you my whole life; you're not only my boyfriend but you're also my rock. I was okay before I met you, but never really happy; not for long anyway. I just really need you to be okay. So, can you promise me you'll try your hardest to come back—?" I stopped and realized I was being selfish. I closed my eyes and let out a broken shaky breath. "Dean... just try your hardest, that's all I ask. And if you can't anymore–" I choked up, "then promise me you'll go. Promise me you'll go and wait for me?" I cried and turned my face in Dean's hand. I stayed there for who knows how long, holding Dean's hand and crying. I really didn't want to lose him; he made me feel like I was actually happy; but I also didn't want the reason for him to stay. I scooted the chair as close as it would allow and held Dean's hand on the bed. I don't remember falling asleep, but I did, and had another dream.

_Dean and I weren't in the field that I had seen so many times and noticed that we were in his car. I turned to him as he slammed on the breaks and swerved the car. The car stopped and Dean immediately turned towards me. I didn't have time to process what we had stopped for._

_"Cas, you okay?" He asked. I nodded and suddenly the passenger door was thrown aside and I was pulled out and dragged away from the car._

_"Dean!" I yelled in panic. Dean scrambled out of his car and ran after me. I turned and saw that a chasm was opening up behind me. _

_"Cas!" Dean yelled and grabbed my wrists. He yanked me towards him. I closed my eyes as pain ran up through my leg and yelled. Whatever had grabbed me just crushed my leg. I felt Dean pull me into him and stand up to run; it seemed like we had gotten away, but good things never stay for long. _

_Dean tripped and twisted himself so I would fall on him and he would take the impact. I heard him let out and 'oof' and push me off him just in time before he was dragged away. I got up and tried to run to him but when I stepped on my left foot I screamed and collapsed. I looked and saw Dean being held up by his neck by a shadowy figure right on the edge of cliff he was flailing his legs around but was growing stiller every moment. I looked around and noticed we were back in the cursed field in every single one of my dreams._

_"Dean!" I yelled as tears leaked out of my eyes. I pulled myself up again and limped as fast as I could over to him. Dean's legs were barely moving and the person let Dean's neck go. Dean fell to the ground on his knees and sucked in air as fast as he could. I smiled for a short moment—seeing as Dean would be okay—when the person picked him up again by his shirt and grabbed his arm. I looked between them and saw the figure pull out a knife like thing. I panicked and stepped on my foot again—trying to ignore the pain—but couldn't. I crumpled to the ground and started crawling my way to him. The figure brought the knife up and looked at me. I couldn't see it's full face, but I could see it's mouth. It was smiling a sick smile that wasn't human. _

_"He's mine. You'll _never _see him again..." The figure said and lifted it's head up to look me in the eyes. I stared back into the pits that were blazing with fire. He smiled at me again, showing his perfectly white teeth. I looked at Dean who was just coming back from his daze. He stared at the person and then at me. _

_"Cas," Dean whispered my name he knew what was going to happen to him. The figure turned back to Dean and brought the knife down to the dead center of Dean's chest. Dean let out a scream or pure excruciating pain. _

_"Dean!" I yelled as Dean looked down at his chest and back to me, his mouth was open in another scream but nothing was coming out. I stood up and hopped to him but falling again, "Dean!" I cried. The figure snapped his head to mine and smiled a cruel, sick, disgusting smile. I cried and crawled to Dean in attempt to try and save him. The figure pulled the knife out. And looked at the handle. It was glowing an beautiful green that was the exact color of Dean's eyes. He smiled at me and then backed into the pit and it closed up. I looked back at Dean as he fell to his knees his mouth still open in a silent scream. I crawled faster and got up on my knees to support him. He looked me in the eyes. _

_"Cas—" he rasped out. He fell forward and coughed, I saw some blood slip out and onto my pant leg. I raised his head to mine to see his eyes again. When I did I gasped and cried harder. His eyes weren't green anymore. They were gray, and lifeless. Like his soul had been ripped away fro him. _

_"It's okay Dean, you're gonna be—"_

_"Cas, I love you." Dean interrupted as more blood dribble out of his mouth. I kissed him, ignoring the blood._

_"I love you too, Dean." I said when I pulled away. He smiled and grabbed my shirt. _

_"Please don't leave me. I'm scared, Cas, I'm really scared and I don't know what's going to happen," Dean whispered. I saw tears slide out and down his face like mine. _

_"Sh, don't talk Dean. Save your breath,"_

_"Please don't leave me here Cas. I'm scared and need you here with me, please?" He repeated. I nodded and controlled myself as to not agitate or upset him anymore than he was already. _

_"Dean I would never leave you," I said and cupped his face. He let his head fall to the side into my hand. I bit my lip to contain a sob._

_"I'm really scared Cas," Dean cried as his voice broke and he almost lost it. I pulled him into my lap and put his head in the crook of my neck. _

_"Sh, Dean. You'll be okay. We're both gonna be okay." I said firmly and rocked us back and forth. I held him tight to me as I felt him grow heavier and heavier. _

_"Cas," I head Dean call, almost unable to hear him._

_"Yeah?" I said trying to keep my cool. _

_"If I die, don't do anything stupid? Get your degree to be an Architect. Promise me?" Dean said brokenly. I couldn't control the sob that left my body. _

_"I don't want to be here without you Dean," I cried and started rocking back and forth unevenly. I felt Dean grab a handful of my shirt._

_"Don't let this ruin your life, promise me? Please?" He pleaded. He asked me so brokenly and sadly. I held back a nerve wracking sob._

_"I promise, Dean, I promise." I said, I felt his hand let go of it's vice-like grip on my shirt slightly. He stayed silent for a moment before pressing his face into my neck. _

_"Cas, I love you so much," he cried, "I love you so god damn much!" _

_"I know, I love you too, Dean," I said and closed my eyes as more silent tears slipped out of my eyes. "I promise I'll never love anybody like you, and I promise I'll never forget you." _

_"Cas..." Dean whispered and kissed my neck. I smiled sadly and tilted my head to rest on his, like he had done so many times to me and it always made me feel warm and wanted inside; I hoped it did the same for him. "You were my angel... I love you." Dean said and grew even more heavy in my arms. He exhaled on my neck, and I didn't feel him inhale after that. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged Dean impossibly closer to me. _

_"Oh god! Dean!" I cried, I pulled back and held his head in my hands, I out our foreheads together. "Please Dean, don't be gone, I need you. Oh god please? _Please_?!" I whispered and hugged him back to me again. I rocked Dean's lifeless body with mine and sobbed. The wind blew against my back, making me shiver._

_"You'll always end up here... Whatever details you alter, no matter what, you will always end up _here_." Someone whispered in my ear and laughed. I shook my head and pulled Dean closer to me. "No matter what." It whispered and was gone._

I woke up and quickly checked over Dean to make sure he was okay. When I was sure he was I put my head down in the mattress next to his knees and played with his hand.

"Dean, I feel so lonely when you're not here," I whispered. And closed my eyes again. "If you're coming back please hurry." I asked and tuned out everything but the sound of Dean's unnatural breathing pattern.

* * *

So I found out I get internet at school... So, yeah.

REVIEW!


End file.
